Let's ruin the friendship
by MlleSvenskah
Summary: Fanfiction Jay / Carlos. "Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ' Rated M. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgent.
1. 1 One of us

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 1 : One of us**

**(chanson de ABBA)**

« C'est fini avec Jane. » voilà ce que se répétait inlassablement Carlos, depuis plus de 3h, complètement avachi dans le lit qui, il y a quelques temps encore fût LEUR lit.

Elle était partie, avec _lui_, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, _ce gars _avait ce magnétisme naturel qui aurait fait tomber n'importe qui. Il faut dire qu'après la réunification d'Auradon, et la chute de la barrière magique, plus rien n'avait été comme avant dans le pays… Comme si une épidémie d'hormones en ébullition c'était emparée du Royaume tout entier, et les couples les plus improbables c'était formés, (franchement qui aurait pensé que le fils d'Aladdin & Jasmine , Aziz, se retrouverait avec Bonnie, la fille du braconnier de Bambi ? Quand on y pensait ça n'avait aucun sens !).

Non il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : lui aussi, il fût un temps, aurait rêvé de partir loin avec Harry Crochet… Il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, de toute façon il avait bien compris qu'elle le trompait depuis plusieurs mois, ça n'aurait servi à rien de se mentir quelques mois de plus. Il ne lui souhaitait que la félicité et le bonheur, alors pourquoi la retenir prisonnière dans cette maison ?

Pour le moment il se sentait vide, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour couronner le tout, ses examens en faculté de médecine, qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, avaient été un véritable échec, il n'avait pas su se concentrer, il avait trop mal, il voulait juste rentrer chez eux, enfin... chez lui, s'allonger, et se laisser mourir avec ses rêves de fonder une famille avec Jane, et de devenir le plus grand vétérinaire de tout Auradon.

Camarade entra dans la pièce, sans un mot, et vint se blottir contre son maître, Carlos le serra dans ses bras, au moins lui était toujours là.

Il pensait à ses amis, avec leurs vies parfaites, Mal était sur le point de se marier avec Ben, Evie avait enfin sa propre maison de couture & filait le parfait amour avec Doug, & Jay était partie visiter depuis plus de 7 mois, tout le Royaume, avec l'homme de sa vie Gill. Son regard s'attarda sur toutes les cartes postales que Jay lui avait envoyé de son périple, et il déprimait encore plus. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas vivre quelque chose de vrai et intense ?

Il avait envie de les voir mais il craignait tellement de leur dire, et d'affronter leurs regards, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse réaliser qu'il avait échoué.

Il aurait pu rester là des heures, dans son lit les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, à tourner en boucle toutes ses craintes, et toute cette histoire, il se revoyait rentrer de l'université plus tôt après l'annulation de son cours de dentition canine, et trouver Jane dans leur lit avec Harry Crochet… Il ferma les yeux très fort pour chasser ces images de son esprit, la sonnette en bas de chez lui le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'extirpa difficilement de son lit, il se sentait lourd, il descendit les escaliers et marcha jusqu'à la porte tel un zombie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fût surpris : Uma ! Elle entra d'emblée et avec sa franchise légendaire dit :

« Je me fiche que ce gars soit mon meilleur ami, c'est un connard okay ? »

« Uma qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il fatigué tout en fermant la porte, il l'invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

« Écoute, je sais que j'ai été une vraie peste avec toute votre bande durant des années, mais je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir comme de la vase visqueuse, et je suis désolé que ça t'arrive à cause de lui. Et puis surtout je ne veux pas que tu m'associe avec cet individu, ou que tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans ! » elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre de façon beaucoup plus calme « …et je voulais surtout savoir comment tu allais ? Tu tiens le coup ? » elle posa une main sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est encore trop tôt tu vois… » il se sentait si vide, elle lui caressa le bras comme pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Comment on réagit la petite bande Auradonnesque ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit à personne… »

« QUOI ? PERSONNE N'EST AU COURANT ? » il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter, il avait l'impression qu'à cet instant précis quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. « Mais Carlos ! Il faut que tu ais tes amis à tes côtés ! Regarde ton état ! Même la Mère Gothel a une meilleure dégaine que toi ! »

Il la regarda plein de larmes : « Mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi Uma ? Mal vit sa meilleure vie, va se marier avec le Roi d'Auradon, Evie réussit dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, et tout se passe bien avec Doug, et mon meilleur pote est parti à l'autre bout du monde avec son petit copain pour découvrir je ne sais quelle civilisation perdue. Je ne peux pas venir d'emblée et leur dire qu'elle est partie, et que je n'ai même pas été fichue de la rattraper ! En plus excuse-moi mais : Harry Crochet ! Elle est partie avec Harry Crochet ! »

Uma se rapprocha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui essuya ses larmes :

« Écoute Carlos, je vous connais tous depuis longtemps, vous êtes une équipe soudée ce qui m'a fait vous jalouser pendant des années. Depuis quelques années vous êtes même devenu la sainte bande de la bonté humaine, tu crois sincèrement que tes potes vont se moquer de toi parce qu'une cruche a préféré se barrer avec le gars le moins stable du Royaume ? Tu sais ce que tu fais ce soir ? Tu prends ton super téléphone rouge et noir et tu envoies un sms à Mal, Jay, & Evie, mais SURTOUT : tu te détends et tu déculpabilises 30 secondes ! »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais ces mots lui donnèrent une certaine consistance, il l'a pris dans ses bras, il avait besoin d'un contact humain, pour se sentir réel, pour sentir qu'il était encore là malgré le vide qui infiltrés chaque veines de son corps.

Quelques heures plus tard, après qu'Uma soit partie, il se sentit lessivé, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, prit son téléphone et envoya à Mal, Evie, & Jay un simple sms : « C'est fini avec Jane. Elle est partie. » Camarade vint se blottir contre lui puis le sommeil le gagna.


	2. 2 Put A Light On

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 2 : Put A Light On**

**(chanson de Generationals)**

6H : Carlos se réveilla difficilement, à mille lieux de savoir toute l'inquiétude et l'hystérie qu'il avait provoqué chez ses amis. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait dormi tout habillé, avant de se remémorer la veille : Uma, le sms, il prit son téléphone, qui avait voyagé dans ses draps : il était HS, aucuns moyens de savoir, donc, si ses amis lui avaient répondus, il le mit en charge et décida de prendre un bain pour se détendre. Cela pouvait attendre, après tout, ses amis étaient bien trop occupés pour avoir eu le temps de lui répondre. Camarade parti en balade et il s'endormit dans son bain, détendu par l'eau chaude.

La veille.

23H30 : Le reste de la bande Mal, Evie, et Jay avait bondit à la lecture du sms de Carlos, ils avaient entamé une conversation groupée Facebook vers 01H lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Carlos ne répondait à aucuns d'entre eux, et qu'il n'était connecté nulle part.

_(…)_  
**Evie :** Il a peut-être fait une bêtise ?  
**Mal : **Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Evie, je suis sûr que ça va ! Camarade est avec lui, il n'est pas seul !  
**Evie : **Génial ! Un chien qui parle va l'empêcher de se suicider avec ses 30cm et ses 50 grammes ?  
**Jay : **Hey les filles ! Je viens de récup de la connexion, j'étais à Weselton, je sors de l'avion, je suis chez Evie d'ici 45 minutes si ça roule bien.  
**Jay :** Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.  
**Mal : **Jay ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire un voyage si long ! On aurait géré avec Evie !  
**Evie :** Ça va faire presque 2 heures qu'il ne répond pas, et il faut deux bonnes heures pour aller chez lui depuis mon cottage : il nous faut un plan d'attaque ! On se retrouve tous chez moi.  
**Mal :** Ça marche.  
**Jay :** A toute !  
_(…)_

Le trio n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, la route avait été longue, des travaux sur la voie rapide les avait retardés de plus de 2h. Evie, au comble de l'angoisse, n'avait cessé de répéter « On aurait dû prendre les motos plutôt que la voiture de Doug ».

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison de style victorienne, qui se trouvait en face de l'université de médecine, les rideaux étaient tirés, et aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées.

« Il dort surement encore » lança Mal, plus pour se rassurer que par conviction.

Heureusement Evie avait un double des clés de la maison, elle tendit le trousseau à Jay, qui pénétra le premier dans la maison. Tout était si calme. Ils se mirent à fouiller les pièces du bas : aucunes traces de Carlos, ils ne se le disaient pas mais ils culpabilisaient de n'être pas venu plus tôt, et s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose ? Ils commencèrent à fouiller l'étage, pas de signes de lui dans sa chambre, ni dans la chambre d'ami… Alors que Mal & Jay fouillait respectivement le bureau, et la buanderie, le cri strident de Evie retentit dans tout l'étage.

Un cri des plus aigu réveilla l'expert canin, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Evie était devant lui, et qu'il était nu dans son bain, il tira rapidement sa serviette vers lui.

Quand Evie constata qu'il n'était pas mort dans sa baignoire, mais bien vivant, elle se rua sur lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Mal & Jay arrivèrent au même moment en trombe dans la pièce, soulagés de tomber sur un tel spectacle.

« Hey les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit-il simplement, compressé par l'étreinte d'Evie qui ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Evie se retira de son étreinte, et se remit sur ses deux jambes.

« On n'avait pas de réponses de ta part depuis hier, le sms, on a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé un truc… » dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, le souffle cours.

« _EVIE_ a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé un truc ! » dit Jay, elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Jay ? Tu n'étais pas au Royaume d'Arendelle toi ? » s'écria Carlos lorsqu'il réalisa que son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de sept mois, était dans sa salle de bain.

« Non ça c'était ya 2 semaines mais là j'... » il se fit couper par Mal

« Carlos, enfiles des fringues, on doit parler ».

Carlos sorti de sa salle de bain, il avait revêtu un t-shirt moins crasseux que la veille, et un pantacourt en cuir, il n'était pas question qu'il soit aussi pouilleux que les jours précédents, ses amis ne devaient pas s'inquiéter d'avantage.

Il alluma son téléphone, rechargé, et l'objet s'affola vibrant à tout rompre : 108 messages & 44 appels manqués de la part d'Evie, 98 messages & 12 appels manqués de Mal, et enfin 12 messages & 38 appels manqués de Jay. Bon ils étaient super inquiets…

Il descendit et fût tout de suite happé par une odeur d'œufs brouillés et de bacon grillé : ses amis étaient dans la cuisine entrain de lui cuisiner un petit déjeuner, il se sentit moins vide en les voyant s'afférer dans la cuisine, Jay cuisait les œufs & le bacon, Evie réalisé une salade de fruits, et Mal, peu douée pour la cuisine se contentait de remplir les verres de jus de fruits et les tasses de thé. Il les sortis de leur activités en disant, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : « Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de mal ».

« Viens t'asseoir, et mange. » lui ordonna Mal de façon sèche.

« Ecoute Maman ! » dit Evie, Mal lui lança un regard noir.

Ils se mirent à table et Jay brisa la glace :

« Que s'est-il passé avec Jane ? »

Un déclic se fit en lui, il avait sa famille autour de lui, il sentit qu'il pouvait se livrer en toute confiance et entama une longue tirade où il leur expliqua absolument tout.

« C'était il y a environs 2 ou 3 mois, elle avait changé. Au début je n'ai pas trop fait attention, j'étais tellement absorbé par mes études. Ils se voyaient régulièrement pour le boulot, et j'étais content qu'elle se fasse des amis.

Puis elle a changé de parfum, elle s'habillait différemment, elle rentrait tard en disant que sa mère l'avait retenu sur un nouveau projet pour le mariage royal, sauf qu'elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain après ça. Je me suis dit au début qu'elle était stressée, ou encore qu'avec son travail de chargée évènementiel du Royaume elle se transformait en véritable working woman.

Il y a quatre jours, mon cours de dentition canine a été annulé, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de bûcher sur mes cours pour les examens, j'allais rentrer plus tôt, puisqu'elle était en congé, pour profiter un peu du temps libre tous les deux, pour essayer de sauver les meubles.

J'avais acheté des fleurs et son chocolat en poudre préféré, quand je suis rentré : j'ai vu des bottes que je connaissais que trop bien sur le paillasson, des gloussements à l'étage, j'ai posé mon sac, mon chocolat chaud, et mes fleurs et je suis monté dans notre chambre… et je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu avec _lui_.

Et je n'ai pas su quoi dire, ils ne m'avaient pas vu, j'ai refermé la porte, et j'ai attendu dans la chambre d'ami, j'ai tout entendu, et je n'ai rien fait. Je le savais, et je n'ai rien fait. » - il marqua une pose. Il sentait tout une partie de lui s'alléger, contrebalancé par le poids de la culpabilité, pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenue Jane ?

Mal lui prit la main comme pour l'encourager à continuer, ce qu'il fit :

« Lorsqu'ils sont sortis de la chambre je leur ai demandé si au moins ça avait été bien, je n'ai même pas cherché à le frapper, il est parti. On a discuté avec Jane cet après-midi, longtemps, et je lui ai dit que je n'irais jamais à l'encontre de son bonheur, et que si je n'étais pas assez, alors qu'elle vive son rêve. Si je n'avais pas su l'aimer, alors je serais heureux qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui la ferait se sentir comme la plus grande princesse du Royaume. Même si c'était avec lui… »

Jay lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui demandait : « Qui ça mon pote ?»

Carlos prit une grande inspiration : « Harry Crochet… »


	3. 3 Boys Wanna Fight

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 3 : Boys Wanna Fight**

**(chanson de Garbage)**

\- « Quel sombre fils de pute ! » s'écria Jay alors qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour, il frappa le volant. Je le vois mais… je lui écorche la gueule ! »  
\- « Jay… » tenta Evie, sur le siège passager.  
\- « Il va bien c'est le principal… » souffla Mal  
\- « Bien ? BIEN ? C'est ça d'aller bien ? Vous avez vu l'état de sa baraque ? Les cernes sous ses yeux ? Ses fringues dégueulasse ? NON IL NE VA PAS BIEN ! »  
\- « Jay, on va être là pour lui, comme une famille, et il va remonter la pente okay ? » dit Evie  
\- « Fin… comment Jane a pu lui faire ça ? » s'exclama le fils de Jafar.  
\- « Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se taper Harry Crochet, Jay ? Il sait s'y prendre avec les femmes... » commença Mal  
\- « ...et les hommes ! » termina Evie, la fille de Maléfique acquiesça.

Après un long silence Jay dit beaucoup plus calmement :

\- « Ca fait 3 jours qu'il est seul. Pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé ? »  
\- « Il a peur. » répondit simplement Evie.

Mal rentra tard au château Royal ce soir-là, elle résumait l'état de la situation à Ben, elle lui fit part de ses craintes de croiser Jane lors des préparatifs du mariage, après tout : la cérémonie était dans 3 semaines, et c'était sa wedding planneuse, elle était perdue, et se sentait terriblement mal pour son ami, qui, à l'heure actuelle devait être seul dans sa maison entrain de broyer du noir.

Ben la conseilla de rester professionnel avec Jane, et lui proposa d'inviter Carlos au château pour quelques jours, afin qu'il se change les idées. Elle s'endormit blottit contre lui, elle avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de si compréhensif à ses côtés.

Evie aussi était rentrée tard dans son cottage, Jay n'ayant plus d'appartement (puisqu'il l'avait vendu avant son périple) elle lui avait proposé de rester chez elle, il était monté directement dans la chambre d'amis, tant son voyage de plusieurs heures l'avait épuisé.

Ce que ses amis ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait écourté son voyage. Carlos ou pas Carlos il serait rentré cette nuit, il était un peu triste de se dire qu'il arrivait dans de pareilles circonstances. Mais lui aussi avait ses secrets, et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Son téléphone vibra, c'était Gil, il soupira.

Doug n'avait pas trop posé de questions à Evie, après tout elle lui avait laissé un mot avant de partir. Evie avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle lui raconterait tout demain, elle se glissa exténuée, sous les draps, il la serra fort dans contre lui comme pour lui dire qu'il comprenait, et qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Le lendemain matin, Jay partit pour un jogging matinal avec une bonne idée en tête : aller voir Uma, s'il y avait embrouille avec Harry Crochet, soit : elle était l'instigatrice, soit elle savait quelque chose. Uma était devenu l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de natation d'Auradon, alors il savait exactement où la trouver.

Il arriva à la piscine et fit un tout droit vers le bassin olympique sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Uma donnait des coups de sifflet et encouragé son équipe, Jay, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, se mit à l'interrompre en lui lançant, alors qu'il arrivait comme une fusée :

« HEY ! POISSON POURRI ! »

Elle se retourna, annonça la pause à son équipe, et le regarda avec un air de défit :

\- « Tient Jay, tu as fini de faire un remake de Brokeback Mountain avec ton _petit copain_ ? » elle insista bien sur ces derniers mots.  
\- « Laisse Gill en dehors de tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à Harry ? »  
\- « ENFIN ! Carlos s'est décidé à parler ! Non d'un cheval de mer ! »

Jay se calma un instant : « T'es… t'es au courant ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! Je suis passé chez Carlos hier figure toi ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle loque, même son chien était plus propre que lui ! » Jay serra les poings, elle décida de la jouer fine « Toujours est-il que, _**non**_, je n'y suis pour rien, je me suis juste réveillé un matin, chez moi et j'ai vu mon colocataire, à poil, sur mon canapé avec Jane. Tu imagines le choc ? »

Jay ne savait clairement plus quoi penser. Il avait imaginé la tabasser, ou la noyer, en venant ici, car il était sûr qu'elle avait tout manigancé, mais non, donc comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? Uma le voyait complètement paumé, elle lui prit le bras, et chuchota :

« Ecoute. Harry a beau être mon meilleur ami, c'est un connard, et j'en peux plus de les voir chez moi laisser traîner toutes leur conneries, entre les culottes sales de Jane, les mugs dégueulasses et j'en passe. Alors franchement je n'aurai eu aucunes raisons de faire ça. J'aurai préféré qu'ils ne se mettent jamais ensemble si tu veux mon avis.

En attendant ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis allé chez Carlos hier, je m'inquiétais vraiment pour lui, et je peux te dire qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Il avait peur de vous en parler, parce qu'il ne veut pas « gâcher » vos bonheurs respectifs. Je t'avoue que sur ce coup-là c'est vraiment un trou du cul, mais, toujours est-il qu'il a besoin de vous, même s'il ne le dira pas. » elle se détacha de lui et hurla :

« Bon les princesses là ! A l'eau ! On se bouge le cul ! »

Jay recula lentement, cette histoire était de plus en plus hallucinante, maintenant. Uma insultait son plus fidèle acolyte et était de leur côté ? Wtf ? Pendant qu'il tournait les talons pour quitter l'établissement aquatique, Uma lui lança une dernière phrase qui lui glaça le sang : « Toi aussi tu ne lui diras pas n'est-ce pas ? » elle savait vraiment beaucoup trop de choses.

Ce matin-là dans son atelier, Evie avait résumé toute l'histoire de la veille à Doug autour d'un mocaccino, ils devaient finir ensemble la robe de mariée de Mal. Doug l'avait écouté avec attention, et il était abasourdi. Jane était une de ses meilleures amies, et il avait été tellement occupé avec le mariage qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Il se rendait actuellement au magasin de tissus, car Evie avait – encore - besoin de dentelle de Caudry, et de plume pour le bustier, il se ressasser tellement toute cette histoire acadabrantesque qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui venait à sa rencontre : Jane.

« Hey Doug ! »

Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, il ne savait absolument pas comment se comporter avec elle, il était livide. Elle était tout aussi pimpante et exaltée que d'habitude, elle avait détruit Carlos, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

« Hey ho ! Doug ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait du mal à Carlos ?... »

« Oh… il te l'a dit ? » elle baissa la tête.

« Non, Jane, il ne me l'a pas dit. Evie est partie au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller voir si son meilleur ami ne s'était pas suicidé, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Jane, avait l'air d'encaisser ce qu'il venait de dire, après un silence, elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre ensemble pour lui expliquer sa version des faits, après tout, ils avaient grandi ensemble, il devrait comprendre.

15 minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux attablés au Tales Café elle se lança dans une longue explication :

« Ecoute Doug, j'aime beaucoup Carlos… »

« Ca se voit. » coupa le fils de Simplet en touillant son cappuccino. Elle le regarda blessée.

« …je l'aime beaucoup, mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, de respectueux, mais il est trop « posé », et pas assez ambitieux, ça en devenait étouffant pour moi cette routine, j'en suis arrivé à un stade dans ma vie où j'ai besoin de piquant, d'adrénaline.

Le fait que la barrière ait été dissoute m'a fait prendre conscience de toutes les possibilités que la vie offrait, j'ai envie de profiter pleinement de la vie sans me poser de questions ou me sentir prisonnière. Harry m'apporte tout ça.

Carlos, ces derniers mois, c'était complètement enfermé dans ses études, il n'avait pas de temps pour moi, vu que Harry venait d'être promu assistant protocolaire du Royaume, j'ai voulu qu'il prenne ses fonctions sereinement, et ça nous a rapproché. On allait dans des bars, des hôtels *elle rougit en disant ça* on faisait des virées sur sa moto, j'avais l'impression d'être la Jane qui avait toujours sommeillé en moi.

Carlos se mettait à parler mariage, foyer… Je n'étais pas prête pour ses choses-là. On aurait été malheureux sur le long terme. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Mal avait cet après-midi-là, un énième rendez-vous pour le mariage, mais cette fois si : rien de particulièrement fun. En effet, c'était son rendez-vous pour la composition du plan de table. Un mariage royal exigé un plan de table stratégique : certains politiques, devaient se trouver avec telle ou telle célébrité, la royauté avec telle homme de la cour, rien que d'y penser ça lui donnait la nausée. Heureusement le service protocolaire était là pour l'aider. A cette pensée elle se raidit : Harry faisait partie du protocole. Horreur ! Elle allait devoir passer son après-midi, sans Ben, avec l'homme qui lui donnait le plus des envies de meurtres en ce moment, et pas question de commettre un tel faux-pas à 3 semaines du mariage.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de réunion du château et fit son sourire le plus faux pour se donner un peu de consistance. Ce connard était là sirotant une tasse de café, et il avait le sourire en plus.

« Votre altesse ! » dit-il tout sourire, en faisant une courbette ridicule.

« Monsieur Crochet, c'est si… bon, de vous voir. Vous avez l'air si joyeux. » dit-elle sur un tons des plus hypocrite.

« Oh vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Tant qu'un homme a passé une bonne nuit » (il lui montra ses nombreuses marques de sussions sur le cou), « il peut soulever des montagnes. » et il dégaina son meilleur sourire.

S'en fût beaucoup trop pour Mal, ses yeux virèrent au vert et elle s'emporta :

« Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi après ce que tu as fait à Carlos ? », il sourit d'avantage et s'approcha juste à côté d'elle, il lui susurra ces mots au creux de l'oreille :

« Oh mais Votre Sérénissime, Altesse, Royal, Mal, je n'ai _rien_ fait. C'est plutôt… Jane qui en a demandé, elle ne devait pas être, comblée, par le chien galeux rempli de puces qu'elle avait chez elle…»

Mal commença à trembler. Ce connard savait qu'elle devait éviter toute esclandre, et il se délectait de pouvoir la titiller sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. « Attend que le mariage soit passé sale enfoiré » ce dit elle.

« Ma très chère reine pouvons nous commencer le plan de table ? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, ceux-ci retrouvèrent immédiatement leur couleur d'origine, elle sourit et lança de façon tout aussi fausse :

« Mais bien sûr cher ami. »


	4. 4 Ride or Die

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 4 : Ride or Die**

**(chanson de The Knocks x Foster The People)**

Au fil des jours, les informations que chacun avait recueillis avaient circulées dans tout le groupe (sauf Carlos bien évidement), tout le monde avait donc une vision un peu plus claire de la situation et ils se contentaient d'être là pour Carlos qui avait décidé de passer une petite semaine pour souffler, avec Camarade, dans le château Royal. Entrant dans l'immense hall du château, Camarade s'écria :

« Eh bah ! J'avais oublié que c'était pas de la merde ici ! »

Voyant Ben venir à leur rencontre, Carlos tenta de calmer les ardeurs de son chien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Carlos, venant de Camarade c'était très certainement très respectueux ! » il le prit dans ses bras « C'est bon de te voir ! »

Il accompagna Carlos jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis dont été pourvu le château, ils s'installèrent sur le lit et discutèrent d'homme à homme.

« Dit Carlos, on se demandait… Tu es le témoin de Mal donc c'est inévitable que tu sois là le jour du mariage mais on se demandait si tu souhaitais qu'on demande à Jane de ne pas venir, compte-tenu des circonstances ? »

« Bien sûr ! Cette gourdasse n'avait qu'à pas aller lécher le kiki d'autrui ! » s'écria Camarade

« Camarade ! Oh non... non Ben. Elle a sa place à votre mariage, elle a tant fait pour vous. C'est une histoire entre elle et moi. » son portable se mis à sonner « C'est… Jay. »

Ben se congédia.

« Hey mec c'est Jay, c'était bien aujourd'hui que tu arrivais chez Mal ? »

« Je viens d'arriver, oui. »

« Okay okay… euh dit… Je me disais si ça te plairait qu'on aille au Roi de la Gaufre ensemble ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? On se ferait une double montagne de gaufre triple chocolat banane ! »

« Ouai pourquoi pas… »

« Il est quelle heure-là ? 14h ? Hmm.. 16h ça te dis ? »

« Ouai carrément ! »

« A tout à l'heure beau mec »

« Merci Jay. »

Ce simple petit coup de fil lui avait redonné du baume au cœur.

Il était 15h30 et Jay s'apprêtait à sortir, il voulait être le plus présentable possible pour ce rendez-vous avec le blond peroxydé alors il avait prit un rendez vous express chez le coiffeur, il fallait dire que son road trip avait été un désastre pour sa belle chevelure. Il prenait ses clés de moto sur le buffet d'entrée quand Evie l'interpella :

« Jay ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Vient dans le salon ! »

Il entra dans la pièce et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il vit : Gil devant lui.

Il était 16h37, Carlos était seul au Roi de la Gauffre, Jay n'était toujours pas là, et il était trop déprimé pour lui en vouloir. Il attendit encore 10 minutes avant de mettre les voiles, ça lui faisait mal, mais bon, son meilleur ami devait avoir une bonne excuse… Il décida de se rendre chez Evie.

Il sonna, et entendit une voix s'écrier depuis la serre, qui servait d'atelier :

« Je suis dans l'atelier ! »

Il sourit en voyant son ami réaliser un double pli croisé sur ce qui devait être de la crêpe de chine, ça se voyait qu'elle était dans son élément, elle s'interrompit, et le prit dans ses bras :

« Carlos ! Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« J'avais rendez-vous avez Jay au Roi de la Gaufre mais il ne s'est jamais pointé, alors je me suis dit que je viendrais te rendre visite pour voir comment ça avance… C'est la robe de Mal ça ? »

« Oh… Carlos, il a dû complètement zappé de te prévenir : Gill lui a fait la surprise de venir cet après-midi. »

« Ah… »

Un bruit au loin, capta l'attention de Carlos, depuis la serre-atelier on pouvait voir tout le jardin d'Evie. Là, se trouvait Gill & Jay, assis sur un banc entrain de s'embrasser.

« Au moins il y en a un qui est heureux… » souffla Carlos.

Le soir venu, Evie avait organisé un petit apéritif avec Jay, Mal, Doug et Ben. Carlos avait préféré ne pas venir, car il sentait qu'être entouré de couple serait beaucoup trop difficile pour lui, et Gill avait apparemment quelque chose déjà prévu avec Uma.

Tout le monde était là. Sirotant une coupe de champagne, Ben & Doug discutait dans le jardin, des derniers détails du mariage, et Ben exprimait son impatience à découvrir la robe de sa future mariée, Doug ne pipait mots sur la merveille que Evie avait créé.

Le trio était dans la cuisine du cottage, Evie finissait de dresser les petits fours, et Mal et Jay tartinaient les dernières brioches de terrine de brocoli.

« Alooors champion… Comme ça on a bécoté son amoureux toute la journée ? » dit Mal avec un large sourire.

« Euh… ouai » murmura Jay presque inaudible.

« Fait pas le timide, on t'as vu avec Carlos tout à l'heure ! » gloussa Evie.

Jay paniqua légèrement : « Avec Carlos ? »

« Ah oui. Il est passé tout à l'heure, il est parti assez rapidement, il a juste dit que tu l'avais zappé pour le Roi de la Gaufre. »

« Le Roi de la Gaufre ? Qu'est ce que le Roi de la Gaufre a avoir là- dedans ? » s'exclama Mal

« Oh merde… » dit Jay en s'arrêtant de tartiner.

« T'inquiète il l'a pas mal prit, détend toi ! » dit Evie en sortant les pudding à la carotte du four.

« Moi tu sais je t'en voudrais pas si tu me zappé pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Monsieur _gros-attributs-petit-cerveau_ Gil ! » dit Mal

Les filles gloussait. Jay ne réagissait pas, il avait envie de disparaître.

« Gros attributs petit cerveau ! Oh mon dieu Mal ! » fit semblant de s'offusquer Evie.

« C'est vrai qu'on dit souvent que le deuxième moyen d'atteindre le cœur d'un homme est son estomac, mais le premier… » dit Mal.

Elles rirent davantage. Jay ne bougeait plus.

« Je ne verrais plus les baies sauvages de la même façon… » fit Evie

« Ça serait un super article pour le blog lifestyle d'Audrey… » renchérit Mal et elles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Jay esquissa un sourire et continua à tartiner les brioches en silence.

Carlos était seul dans le château. Lumière lui avait servi un excellent repas, et désormais il était seul dans sa chambre avec Camarade. Il avait pensé que venir ici lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, et proche de ses amis, mais ça lui semblait pire.

Il repensa à cette après-midi. Il aurait tellement voulu partager cet après-midi avec Jay, ça lui aurait permis de reprendre pied. Il repensa à lui, dans le jardin d'Evie, avec Gill, qu'il avait enlacé avec ses bras fort, et ses lèvres expertes. Il aurait tout donné pour être étreint comme ça par quelqu'un en ce moment. Jay avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer si fort. Il tomba endormi.

Après une nuit d'insomnie, où son cerveau tournait à plein régime, Jay, le lendemain midi, se décida à rendre visite à Carlos au château pour s'excuser pour la veille mais il ne le trouva pas. On lui apprit qu'il avait quitté le bâtiment aujourd'hui vers les 6h du matin, et il s'en voulait, merde et si il avait blessé Carlos ? Il fallait qu'il aille le retrouver chez lui.

Carlos, se sentant tellement loin de ce qu'il était et de ses amis, qu'il avait décidé de quitter le château, et de rentrer chez lui. Il se dit au bout d'une heure, seul dans sa maison, que se rendre chez sa mère, sur l'Île de l'Oubli serait un bon moyen de se reconnecter à ce qu'il était, après tout même si elle avait tenté de le dégoûter des chiens pendant tant d'années, ils avaient quand même partagé de bons moments mère-fils.

Il se sentit bête quand, après l'annonce de sa rupture avec Jane, sa mère se lança dans un monologue pour conter l'histoire des _« princesses poufiasses »_ de ce Royaume dont _« la seule chose bien était leurs fourrures »_. Il rentra chez lui vers 18h, encore plus déprimé. Il gara sa moto et fût étonné de voir Jay l'attendre assis sur le perron de sa maison.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit il à la fois rassuré et étonné en refermant la grille derrière lui, son casque de moto à la main.

« Bah en fait, vus que tu es partis comme un voleur et que ça c'est plutôt ma spécialité, je suis venu réclamer mon titre. » Le fils de Cruella d'Enfer le regardait avec tellement de perplexité qu'il cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait totalement perdu le sens de l'humour.

« Si tu compte dépecer mon chien pour ressembler à ma mère, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas hein ? »

Après un long silence, ils se mirent à rire.

« Non en vrai... je voulais m'excuser pour le Roi de la Gaufre, je sais que c'était important pour toi, et j'ai merdé. Gill a débarqué et du coup ça a été compliqué... J'aurais dut te prévenir. Je suis un peu naze pour le coup »

Carlos posa sa main sur l'épaule musclé de Jay, et ce dernier réprima un frisson, c'était intense.

« Allez mec : rentrons ! » dit le jeune étudiant en médecine.

« Bah je me disais... Vu qu'on a pas pu sortir la dernière fois : faisons le ce soir ?! Il y a 'La taverne des 7 nains' pas loin, c'est le bar de la ville le mieux noté sur Trip Advisor, et Audrey en a fait une super review sur son blog, j'imagine que si même Audrey a aimé c'est que ça devait être bien. Au moins on sera rien qu'à 2 et on se détendra ! »

« Okay mais faut que je me douche et que je me change, je suis dégueulasse ! » dit il tout en ouvrant la porte, et en pénétrant dans la maison, Jay s'attarda sur le corps de Carlos lorsqu'il enleva sa veste de motard. Il avait l'impression de voir Carlos pour la première fois, il avait chaud. « Bon allez je vais prendre une douche, je reviens, sert toi un verre si tu veux, fais comme chez toi ! » et il couru à l'étage.

Jay se demandait si il aurait du faire plus d'effort en se regardant dans la baie vitrée du salon, il enleva son bonnet et tenta de s'arranger les cheveux, il prit un élastique dans sa poche, et dégagea le haut de ses cheveux en un chignon, laissant le reste de sa crinière, cascader le long de ses pectoraux. C'était déjà ça.

Quand Carlos descendit vêtu d'un pantalon slim en cuir noir et blanc surmonté d'une ceinture à clous, et d'une fine blouse, rouge ouverte jusqu'au milieu du torse, laissant entrevoir son torse albâtre et un collier en métal représentant une patte de chien, il se dit que : définitivement il aurait dut faire un effort. Il se reprit intérieurement _« tu n'ai pas là pour le draguer Jay. Tu es là pour aider ton meilleur ami à surmonter sa rupture. »_

« Frérot : On y va ? » dit le blond, en prenant ses clés.

Ils se rendirent donc à la Taverne des 7 nains, qui n'était absolument pas tenue par ces derniers, mais qui proposait un nombre incalculables de cocktails et boissons en tous genre, plus étranges & goûtus les une que les autres.

Carlos avait opté pour le cocktail « Pomme empoisonnée » composé de jus de pommes, vodka, liqueur de pamplemousse, & champagne rosé. Jay quand à lui avait préféré goûter la bière « La Botte de Sept Lieues » qui avait, soit disant, un goût de d'herbe et de romarin. Il était autour d'une table en hauteur et rattrapé le temps perdu. Pour une fois depuis plusieurs jours, Carlos se sentit enfin complet.

« Bon alors : raconte moi tout sur votre super voyage avec Gill, ça s'est bien passé ? Vous ne deviez pas rentrer dans 2 semaines d'ailleurs ? »

« Oh euh oui, mais... on s'est dit que Mal aurait surement besoin d'aide, tu comprends... Vu qu'on est toi et moi témoins, il faut forcément en faire plus que les autres... »

« T'aurais du rester un peu plus. Regarde, au final, j'ai grave du temps pour m'occuper de tout ça, j'ai plus de copine, et bientôt je serais viré de la fac... » il but une gorgé de son cocktail.

« Ca a été si horrible que ça les exams ? »

« Disons que la scène Harry/Jane dans la chambre est arrivée pile la veille du début des examens, et j'ai pas sût gérer tout ce que je ressentais. On verra bien mais j'ai pas grand espoir... » il but son cocktail d'une traite. Jay s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main, mais Carlos recula sa chaise. « Bon je suis à sec moi, je vais me resservir un truc, tu veux quelques choses ? »

Jay but le fond de la bière qui lui restait.

« Oh ramène moi la planche à shooter là... « Les 7 shooters des nains » dit il en regardant le menu

« On vit dangereusement à ce que je vois ! » fit Carlos amusé, et il lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître au bar.

Jay observa son ami de loin, il était heureux qu'il passe un bon moment, après tout ce qu'il c'était passé ces derniers jours, il avait l'impression de revenir au bon vieux temps quand, sur l'Île de l'Oubli, à 13 ans, ils piquaient tous les deux du whisky dans le magasin du père de Jay. Tout avait tellement changé depuis ces temps là.

Les garçons enfilèrent les shooter, les cocktails et les bières, ils avaient arrêté de compter à la 12ème tournée, ils avaient également dansé, c'était fait draguer par des filles comme des garçons, et avaient bien sûr vomis plusieurs fois dans les toilettes du bar. Vers les 3h du matins ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Carlos, le bar n'était qu'à 10 minutes à pied de la maison du blond, mais ils mirent pratiquement 45 minutes à rentrer tellement ils riaient et titubait.

Arrivé chez Carlos, Carlos enleva ses fringues dans l'entrée car il avait « très chaud », et c'est donc un Carlos nu qui s'écria « Nan mais Jay par contre.. Je suis pas bourré, mais j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de te préparer le canapé ou de te faire un lit là ! Donc soit tu viens avec moi dans mon lit pourrave, ou alors tu dors avec Camarade, d'ailleurs il est où ce cleps ? Oh ! Et puis ! Je m'en fou ! Je vais me coucher ». En fait : il était grave bourré.

Jay le suivit, ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, et se prirent d'une crise de fou rire totalement incontrôlable et absolument injustifiée.

Jay s'écria : « Mec tu te rends compte que t'es à poil en fait ? » et il rit de plus belle.

Carlos se leva d'un coup, et fit comme si il gonflait ses muscles.

« Et alors ? Je suis pas genre le gars le plus beau de la terre ? Bon même si là mon zizi est moche, t'avais déjà remarqué que c'était moche un zizi ? Non ? Ouai bah je m'en fou !» il se jeta à nouveau sur le lit, et prit Jay dans ses bras. « Je suis trop content que tu sois là mon pote. » ils se regardèrent tous les deux enlacés les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime trop Jay ! T'es trop cool comme gars ! T'es trop stylé ! Et en plus t'as un Gill là. » il se leva d'un bon : « Ah mais merde ?! Gill il va me défoncer la race là nan ? Tu dors à poil avec moi et tout... » Jay l'enveloppa dans un draps, et le cala sur le matelas contre lui, il lui caressait ses cheveux décolorés, en lui disant :

« T'inquiète pas pour lui, il comprendra... »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Carlos ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui descendait, la fatigue moral et physique des derniers jours, ou les caresses répétitives de Jay dans ses cheveux, mais il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Jay le rapprocha encore plus de lui, et lui fit un bisous sur le front. « Calme toi, ça ira mieux demain ». Ils s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre.


	5. 5 Imagination

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 5 : Imagination**

**(chanson de Foster The People)**

Carlos se réveilla complètement déshydraté et avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Quelqu'un était entrain de lui crier dans les oreilles, c'était Camarade.

« Hé ho ! L'éphèbe là ! J'ai la dalle moi ! Y'as plus rien dans ma gamelle ! Oh tu te réveille bordel ! »

Des bribes de souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en tête, il ne se rappelait juste pas de comment ils étaient rentré tous les deux... D'ailleurs où était Jay ?

Jay était retourné à Auradon City quelque heures avant, non sans gueule de bois mais il tenait nettement mieux l'alcool que son acolyte. Il était présentement en train d'aider Mal dans les préparatifs du mariage, ils comptaient ensemble le nombre de cartons réponse reçu pour le dîner de fiançailles qui avait lieu ce week end. Ce dîner permettait surtout à chacun de se rencontrer de façon beaucoup moins protocolaire que le mariage en lui même, et Mal y tenait beaucoup.

« Et bien... quelle mâtiné ! Tu ne parles pas beaucoup Jay... » fit Mal pour rompre le silence.

« Oh.. excuse moi Mal, pour tout t'avouer je suis sortie boire, beaucoup trop, d'alcool avec Carlos hier.

« Oh ! Il est sortit un peu ? C'est chouette ! » après un blanc elle dit « C'est quand même triste ce qui lui arrive, Jane était toute sa vie... D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... J'avais initialement demandé à Jane de nous amener les alliances, mais compte-tenu des circonstances, elle m'a demandé de choisir quelqu'un d'autre, je me disais que je demanderais bien à Gil de le faire ! Après tout c'est ton compagnon, il fait parti de la bande, et vous avez l'air si bien ensemble en plus après un tel voyage vous êtes d'autant plus pro... »

Jay la coupa net.

« Mal. On est plus ensemble... »

« Que...quoi ? Comment s'est possible ? »

Il soupira, et mis de côté le tas d'enveloppes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Ecoute Mal, personne n'est au courant, et je voulais pas forcément le dire. En fait on s'était dit avec Gil qu'on attendrait la fin du mariage pour vous l'annoncer. »

Elle vint à sa rencontre et lui prit la main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Jay ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« Je.. c'est tellement compliqué... J'aime Gil, il m'aime également, mais... il est novice dans ce monde, il a besoin de se découvrir lui même, de tester de nouvelles choses, seul, de comprendre ce qu'il aime, et ce qu'il n'aime pas, seul, et il ne pourra pas le faire tant qu'il sera dans mes pas. Il était d'accord avec ça, on s'en était rendu compte pendant le voyage, on en a discuté, on en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Et puis... » Jay lâcha la main de Mal, pour se frotter le visage tellement il était nerveux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit elle les yeux ronds.

Il hésitait mais il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Je suis amoureux de Carlos, Mal... »

Elle se détacha de son étreinte. « QUOI ? » il avait le visage constellé de larmes, qu'il tenta d'essuyer avec son bracelet de force en cuir, il reprit :

« J'ai...oh... C'est tellement dur à porter. C'est Gil qui m'a fait m'en rendre compte... Tu te rends compte ? Mon propre copain, qui me fait réaliser que je suis amoureux de mon meilleur pote... Quand on était en voyage j'arrêtais pas de me dire, que j'aimerai qu'il soit là, j'arrêtais pas de me dire 'Carlos aimerait cette pizza !' ou 'Carlos adorerait ce coucher de soleil'. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... oh mon dieu Mal, c'est tellement douloureux... Et puis c'est censé être comme un frère pour moi ! Qu'est ce qui vas pas chez moi ? Je suis un putain de psychopathe... » Elle le prit dans ses bras, et ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence, le temps que Jay soit un peu plus apaisé.

Une demi heure plus tard, après un bon chocolat chaud, Jay se sentait lessivé, mais plus léger. Il avait fait promettre à Mal de ne rien dire, même pas à Ben ou à Evie, ça serait leur petit secret.

« Ce qui m'intrigue, reprit Mal, après une gorgée de chocolat, c'est : Pourquoi alors Evie vous a vu vous embrasser dans son jardin il y a quelques jours ? »

« En fait, peu importe la rupture de Carlos : j'avais déjà pris l'avion. Gil m'avait dit : 'Rentre à Auradon, et va le voir, si ça te fais de l'électricité dans tout le corps, en le voyant c'est que tu ais amoureux, et on saura définitivement où on en ait tout les deux.' alors je suis arrivé ici, et malheureusement c'est le soir où Carlos nous a annoncé sa rupture. J'ai envoyé un message à Gil pour lui expliquer la situation, et lui dire que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévue. Du coup il est venu, et dans le jardin d'Evie on a longuement discuté. Je lui ai dit que j'avais senti l'électricité malgré les circonstances malheureuses. Il était heureux que je sache enfin, et que je sois honnête avec moi même. Alors on s'est embrassé, comme pour se dire au revoir, mettre un terme à tout ce temps ensemble. Et même si mon cœur manque de sortir de mon corps chaque fois que je vois Carlos, ça me rend tellement triste, que ça soit la fin avec Gil, je l'aimais vraiment tu sais... »

Elle dégagea les cheveux ébène du visage du brun. « Je sais Jay. »

Ce soir là, il se sentait léger d'avoir livré ce si lourd secret à sa meilleure amie, mais il pensait au blond, à ce qu'il ressentait quand il était là, il repensait au corps nu du fils de Cruella D'Enfer la veille, ce corps tout contre lui, il avait chaud, il avait envie de lui… Il prit son téléphone portable et alluma Grindr il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour combler ce vide ce soir. Il vit la photo d'un petit blond devant une montagne, le garçon se trouvait à 2kg de là, il ressemblait très vaguement à Carlos, ça ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.

Il appuya sur le bouton "discussion".

Jay : "Hey ! Je cherche un alpiniste pour gravir des montagnes avec moi ce soir. Je passe chez toi ?"  
Pierre : "J'attendais justement quelqu'un pour grimper ma colline, je te file mon adresse."

Oui ça ferait l'affaire pour ce soir.


	6. 6 Boyfriend

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 6 : Boyfriend**

**(chanson de Ariana Grande x Social House)**

La semaine été passée à une vitesse folle, nous nous trouvions Vendredi soir et c'était l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ben, et de jeune fille de Mal. Pendant que les filles regardaient des films d'horreurs en mangeant du pop corn au caramel chez Evie (l'EVJF rêvé selon Mal), les garçons eux se trouvaient au château, trop imbibé par tout l'alcool ingurgité depuis plusieurs heures. Ils avait transformé un jeu de poker en action ou vérité, mais 90% des gens étaient trop bourré pour faire la moindres actions, alors on se contentait de poser des questions désobligeante et de glousser.

C'était au tour de Herkie, le fils d'Hercule, de poser une question.

« Hmmm okay... Ben ! Quelle est la partie physique qui te fait le plus bander chez Mal ? »

Ben, complètement imbibé d'alcool, s'enfilait un énième shooter de... il ne savait même plus quoi, heureusement qu'aucuns parents n'était présents, car le roi était dans un état ignoble. Il répondit sans détour :

« Franchement les gars : mais son cul ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas à son cul ! » une standing ovation retentit dans toute la pièce, en fait depuis tout à l'heure tout le monde faisait la hola, ou applaudissait pour absolument aucunes raisons, là c'était le cul de la future reine, d'accord…

« Okay alors... Hmm Jay ! Si tu devais te taper quelqu'un dans cette pièce » des rires fuser dans toute la salle, et certains hurlaient le nom de Gil « nan mais chuuut ! Je suis sérieux, tient Gordon resserre moi ton truc là, donc je disais : si tu devais te taper quelqu'un dans cette pièce à part Gil, parce que c'est pas du jeu si tu te tape ton mec, ce serait qui ? »

Le cœur du fils de Jafar s'arrêta net. « Allez Jay ! T'es obligé de répondre ! Azziz nous a bien avoué qu'il s'était déjà masturbé avec les ronds de serviettes en or de sa mère ! » tout le monde éclata de rire. Oui heureusement qu'aucuns parents n'étaient là.

Jay se dit, qu'après tout, personnes ne se souviendrait de quoi que ce soit demain, surtout Carlos qui ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, et c'était aussi une très bonne manière de tester la réaction de l'homme qu'il convoité, celui si était, d'ailleurs, à côté de lui.  
\- « Franchement ? Mais je me tape Carlos directe ! » dit-il en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules, et en riant légèrement. Tout le monde applaudis dans un grand « Ooooh ». Puis soudain des voix s'élevèrent : « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! » qui fût progressivement repris par toute la salle, Carlos était mort de rire, Jay paniquait intérieurement.

« Allez Jay donnons leur ce qu'ils veulent ! Gil je peux ? » fit Carlos en prenant son meilleur ami contre lui. Gil lui accorda sa permission (si il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble...) Ils se firent un french kiss absolument incroyable, qui restera à coup sûr gravé dans les anales de Auradon, tout le monde s'était tut lors de leur échange de salives, tellement les deux garçons respiraient le sexe à plein nez. Quand, enfin, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, la salle implosa. C'était décidément une drôle de soirée.

Jay posa une questions au fils de Atchoum, et s'en alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille dans la pièce adjacente, transformée en garde mangé pour l'occasion. Gill le rejoint.

« Ca va ? » lui fit le fils de Gaston, Jay releva la tête.

« Ouai... Il fallait être honnête, je l'ai été. De toute façon plus personne ne se souviendra de quoi que ce soit demain alors... » dit il en ouvrant une bouteille de Champagne.

« T'as réussi à lui dire ? »

« Non, y'a eu tellement de préparatifs pour l'EVG et pour le dîner de fiançailles Dimanche que j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Et je le sens pas... Fin franchement tu me vois débarquer en mode « Et coucou Carlos je t'aime ? » »

« Qui aime Carlos ? » lança une voix absolument désagréable derrière eux. Jay prit une gorgée de champagne au goulot pour se donner un peu de consistance, puis répliqua d'un ton sec « Certainement pas Jane puisqu'elle est avec une ordure comme toi ! »

« Ooohh c'est qu'il est enragé le toutou à son Carlos ! Wouaf ! »

« Putain mais Harry laisse nous tranquille, t'as réussit à devenir encore plus débile que moi là... D'ailleurs on sait même pas si tu as été invité à cette soirée ou si tu t'es incrusté ! » lança Gil.

« Oh mais... l'espèce de sale petite prostituée de Jay, je t'ai pas sonné en fait. »

« T'as dit quoi là ? » fit Jay gonflant les muscles.

Au même moment Carlos entra dans le garde manger.

\- « Merde je tombe mal à ce que je vois... »

Harry se retourna et il eu un sourire si immense, que même le chat du Cheshire aurait jalousé.

« Tient tient tient Carlos ! Mon ami... Mais non enfin tu tombes TOUJOURS bien !» il le prit par l'épaule et lui caressa la joue. Jay eu un mouvement en avant, il était près à bondir et lui massacrer la gueule. Harry vit ça. « Oh mais calme toi Jay je ne vais rien faire à cet... chose, tout comme il ne faisait rien à Jane au lit, alors que moi je la fait crier, oh ! Je la fait crier ! » Carlos se raidit, « Tu vois si tu avais aussi bien galoché Jane que tu l'as fait tout à l'heure avec ton grand pote là bas : peut être qu'elle serait restée. Mais bon, elle préfère être une femme respectable avec un homme tel que moi que d'être souillée par un être informe et inexistant tel que toi. »

S'en fût trop pour Jay, et personne dans la pièce ne compris comment ça avait pu dégénérer en si peu de temps. Jay sauta sur Harry, qui lâcha Carlos, et tomba au sol, le fils de Jafar le frappa sur le parquet de toutes ses forces. Chad qui vit la scène depuis la pièce d'à côté lança : « Hé les gars y'a une bagarre ! » Tout le monde se leva pour encourager l'un ou l'autre du combat, pendant que Carlos et Gil tentaient de les séparer.

Au bout d'un moment Ben arriva à les séparer. « Non les gars ! Pas ce soir ! Donc je m'en fou de vos différences, vous vous mettez dans deux coins opposés de la pièce et vous profitez de votre soirée sans vous adresser la paroles ! Merde ! C'est ma soirée les mecs ! »

Ils repartirent à leurs occupations, dans une soudaine joie, comme si absolument rien ne c'était passé. Carlos resta dans la cuisine pour soigner Jay, qui avait l'arcade en sang, les études de médecines servaient à quelque chose finalement. Il était tout les deux seuls. Après un long silence, Carlos dit :

« Merci de m'avoir défendu... »

« C'est normal mon gars. Maintenant je me demande juste comment Ben va me pardonner ça. » il marqua une pause « enfin... si il s'en souvient. »

Les amis ricanaient, et Carlos rangea la trousse à pharmacie.

Carlos avait passé la nuit dans le dortoir prévue pour l'EVG, (comprenez ici : la même pièce mais avec plein de sacs de couchage par terre), à penser à son baiser avec Jay, il c'était sentit à son contact comme électrique, il avait la sensation de nouveau ressentir quelque chose en lui, d'être de nouveau vivant, ce qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis le départ de Jane.

Il s'attarda sur le corps de Jay qui dormait à côté de lui, il pensait à la fois où il avait vu son meilleur ami, enlacer et embrasser Gil dans le jardin d'Evie, ses bras musclés qui entourés le fils de Gaston, sa bouche fougueuse, il ferma les yeux et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Que se passait-il ? Il n'était pas gay et en plus Jay était son meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un...


	7. 7 Princess of China

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 7 : Princess of China**

**(chanson de Coldplay x Rihanna)**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le Mariage Royal avait été un franc succès, la robe de mariée de Mal était encore dans tous les yeux des petites filles du Royaume. Audrey sur son blog avait accumulé 1 milliards de vues sur son article sur "L'union du Lion et du Dragon". Après une lune de miel de 2 semaines à Cinderellasburg, Mal et Ben étaient rentré et ils avaient décidé d'organiser un brunch pour remercier tous les acteurs majeurs de la réussite de leur union, les amis et la famille, comme les cuisinières et les hommes de foi.

Carlos allait mieux, il avait passé ses rattrapages d'examens, et il avait appris le matin même qu'il passait en 3ème année de médecine.

Il venait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Evie et Jay, alors qu'ils se servaient sur le buffet continental dans le jardin du château. Ils s'installèrent à une table et papotaient de tout et de rien.

Jane, qui était passé responsable événementiel du Royaume après l'énorme succès du mariage, prit la parole :

"Bonjour à tous ! Merci à vous d'être ici ce midi, pour partager ce brunch de l'amitié et de la fraternité. Avant de passer le micro à la nouvelle Reine d'Auradon..." elle eu un regard soutenu en direction de Mal, qui acquiesça avec un sourire "...je souhaitais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : Harry Crochet et moi allons nous marier !"

Les copines de Jane criées dans tous les sens alors qu'elle retournait à leur table, elle s'assit sur les genoux de l'ancien pirate et l'embrassa tellement fort qu'il en renversa son café sur toute la table. Le couple royal se regardaient avec panique. Et à la table de notre trio, tous les couverts tombèrent dans les assiettes. Jay allé exploser, Carlos était livide, Evie ne s'avait plus cligner des yeux, et Doug lâcha ceci :

"Oh la pute !"

Doug, Jay et Evie se retournèrent, mais Carlos avait déjà disparu.

Cela faisait plus de 5 heures qu'ils cherchaient en vain leur ami, mais aucuns signes de lui nulle part, ni à la bibliothèque de l'université (qui de toute façon été fermée), ni au Musée d'Auradon, ni chez lui, ni à Auradon Prep, bref… nulle part. Plusieurs personnes complètement improbables c'était joint à leur battue : Uma, Gill, la Belle, la Bête, la Marraine la Fée (qui avait défoncé sa fille pour une tel esclandre lors d'un brunch royal), et même Audrey parce que, je cite, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne "The King of Mean" et aussi parce que ça aurait été un excellent scoop pour son blog. Le plus dégoûté dans l'histoire était sans doute Doug, qui ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie : plusieurs semaines auparavant elle lui confiait ne pas pouvoir continuer son histoire avec Carlos car il voulait l'enfermer dans une prison de mariage, et là elle se réjouissait de se marier avec le fils du Capitaine. Elle allait devenir quoi : Jane Crochet ? C'était absolument stupide.

Aux environs de 18h, Jay prit l'initiative de faire le tour des bars, après tout, si il avait vécu la honte que venait de vivre Carlos, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait : se bourrer la gueule. Mais il y avait une soixantaines de bars, d'auberge, de pubs, et de tavernes à Auradon. Cette nuit s'annonçait longue.

Carlos avait marché, longtemps, ne sachant où aller, ne sachant que faire. Il se demandait pourquoi autant de choses horribles lui arrivait en l'espace de si peu de temps. Il avait, au début, été se poser au calme au bord du lac enchanté, puis était parti en se disant que ses amis le chercherait probablement ici en premier, et il avait envie d'être seul.

La nuit était tombé et il vit un bar, le Sherwood Tavern, il y pénétra et enchaîna tant de verres que son cerveau devenu du coton. Vers minuit la fête battait son plein dans la taverne, il dansait, l'alcool lui faisait sentir qu'il flottait au milieu de tous ces danseurs. Un homme s'avança tout contre lui. Il était grand, avait à peu près son âge et avait des cheveux brun "à la Peaky Blinders".

"Hey t'es nouveau ici ? Moi c'est Jamie !"

"Carlos !" lui glissa le blond peroxydé au creux de l'oreille, la musique faisait tellement de boum boum que c'était difficile de s'entendre. Carlos mis ses bras autour du cou du dit-Jamie et continua de danser sans un mots, il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose d'intense, il n'avait jamais vécu d'expériences homosexuelles, à part le baiser échangé avec Jay. Jay… Il pensa à lui, cela lui donna le tourni. Il faillit tomber, l'homme en fasse de lui le rattrapa.

"Hey tout vas bien ? Tu veux aller ailleurs ?" lui fit le brun.  
Carlos le fixa dans les yeux avec intensité, il se dit que si il voulait ressentir quelque chose de nouveau il fallait faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il lui répondit "ouai", lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans les toilettes du bar, qui n'était pas de la plus grande propreté mais ça ferait l'affaire. Jamie le plaqua contre le mur, terriblement excité par l'initiative du blond. Il embrassait Carlos dans le cou, et celui ci gémissait, Jamie commença à déboutonner son pantalon, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il fut éjecté par un bras puissant.

Aux environs de 1h du matin, Jay arriva au Sherwood Tavern, c'était le 51ème bar sur sa liste, il était lessivé mais bien décidé à retrouver le blond avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda à la barmaid si elle avait vu ce jeune homme en lui tendant son téléphone portable, où une photos du jeunes hommes tronnée.

"Oh oui ! Il est là depuis au moins plus de quatre heures, il dansait il y à deux minutes mais il est parti dans les toilettes avec son mec…"

"Avec son mec ?"

"Ou son plan cul si vous préférez".

Jay bouscula tout le monde pour atteindre les toilettes, merde, qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête de Carlos. Il entra dans les WC et il se figea : Carlos contre un mur entrain de se faire caresser par je ne sais qui. Non il fallait qu'il stop ça. Il poussa l'homme qui reposé de tout son poids sur son ami.

"Hey enculé ! Dégage ! On était en plein milieu d'un truc là !" vociféra Jamie.

"Toi tu ferme ta gueule, tu te rhabilles et tu vas trouver un autre gars à sucer ce soir !"

Jamie qui réalisait que Jay avait des muscles beaucoup plus développés que les siens, s'enfuit en courant. Jay avait prit Carlos par les épaules qui ne bougeait pas, et été complètement ailleurs, ce dernier réalisa que Jay était là. Il le poussa, et sortit de la pièce, Jay sur ses talons. Ils sortirent du bar et une dispute éclata entre eux.

"Merde qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Tu pouvais pas me laisser tranquille ? Dégage Jay ! Je t'emmerde ! " hurla Carlos.

"Putain Carlos ça va faire des heures qu'on te cherche. Et qu'est ce que tu comptais faire avec ce gars hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Choper une bonne MST dans des toilettes bien crades avec le premier venu ?"

"Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Si j'ai envie de me faire troncher par le premier venu bah je fais ce que je veux nan ? T'es ma mère ? T'es mon mec ? Va te faire foutre !"

Le brun s'approcha de son ami et lui prit le bras

"Carlos ça suffit, t'es complètement bourré, je te ramène chez toi."

Carlos se détacha de lui et s'enfuit en courant. Il était doué pour les sprints et ça se voyait, en l'espace d'un instant, Jay ne le vit plus, il s'enfonça dans la nuit noir. Jay le rattrapa, il y avait un pont de pierres devant lui et il se figea : Carlos était debout, sur le bord du pont près à sauter.

"Carlos. Carlos qu'est ce que tu fais ?" dit il calmement tentant de masquer son inquiétude.

"Je suis déjà mort de toute façon… alors à quoi ça sert tout ça ? Mieux vaut partir maintenant. On aurait dû rester sur l'Île on aurait jamais eu tous ces problèmes…"

Jay se rapprochait lentement du rebord du pont, près à rattraper son ami.

"Hey… Qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pote ?"

"Je ressens plus rien depuis des semaines, c'est comme si j'étais mort. Et elle là… comment elle a pu me faire ça. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. J'allais la demander en mariage Jay… et maintenant je suis seul et j'ai plus rien. Je manquerais à personne de toute façon..."

"Carlos. T'es mon meilleur ami, tu crois pas que j'ai besoin de toi moi ?"

Carlos détacha son regard de la route qui courrait en dessous du pont, il tenta une oeillade vers le fils de Jafar. Jay en profita pour maintenir leur eye-contact et se lança dans une tirade :

"Mec. Je sais que c'est difficile la vie. Tu crois que la vie est juste et bonne ? Spoiler : elle ne l'ait pas ! Tu crois que tout a toujours été facile pour moi ? Mec ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas t'en rappeler ! Après mon coming out j'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie : mon père m'a rejeté, mes coéquipiers ne voulaient même plus se retrouver dans les mêmes vestiaires que moi, les filles qui me courtisait avant ne voulaient même plus s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai tenu ?" Carlos fit non de la tête "Parce que t'étais là, mec, et parce que je savais que tant que tu serais là tout irait bien." il était désormais juste à côté du blond, il lui tendit la main "Allez viens mon pote. Je te ramène chez toi."

Carlos les yeux remplis de larme hésita un instant, puis il lui prit la main, Jay le fit descendre en toute sécurité et il fondit en larmes dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux longs. "On va y arriver ensemble Carlos. Je te promets."

Comme promis Jay avait ramené Carlos chez lui. Avant de monter dans la chambre de son ami où un Carlos en pyjama l'attendait, il envoya un sms à toute la bande pour leur annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé Carlos et qu'il allait veiller sur lui cette nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, Carlos était prostré, il continué de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Jay s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Carlos vint à sa rencontre, il enfouit son visage contre le torse du brun et se laissa aller, ça avait été une rude journée. Tout contre Jay il se sentit en sécurité.

Jay lui caressa le dos, comme pour l'apaiser, il ne réalisait pas ce que ces gestes provoquaient chez le blond, ce dernier souleva la tête et plongea son regard rempli de larmes dans celui du brun, Jay lui essuya son visage trempé par la tristesse et lui sourit.

Carlos se sentait comme hypnotisé, il se sentait, à ce moment même, complet et en sécurité, et c'était grâce à son ami, celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Il repensa à leur baiser échangé à l'EVG de Ben, ce que ça avait provoqué chez lui, et donc : il embrassa Jay de toute ses forces. Le brun à son grand étonnement répondit à son baiser, Carlos le pressa alors un peu plus contre lui. Ils se détachés l'un de l'autre haletants et engourdis. Personnes ne parla, ils se mirent au lit et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. 8 Somebody Special

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 8 : Somebody Special**

**(chanson de Nina Nesbitt)**

Carlos se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un rally de course lui était passé sur le corps, il se sentait lourd, mais il réalisait qu'un bras était passé autour de lui.

Jay dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, respirant lentement. il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts en tentant de ne pas le réveiller. Il se souvint de la veille : ils s'étaient embrassé. Gil allait certainement lui défoncer la gueule si il apprenait ça.

Jay se réveilla au même moment, lâchant son emprise sur le blond qui pu bouger un peu.

"Ca va mieux mec ?" fit le fils de Jafar. Ce dernier s'approcha de son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Carlos, paniqué, se rua dans la salle de bain adjacente.

"Je vais prendre une douche !" cria t'il

Il ferma le verrou et fit couler de l'eau froide sur son corps, mon dieu… que se passait-il ? Jay été comme son grand frère pour lui, il ne pouvait avoir une telle attirance pour lui ? Non. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé hier soir alors ? L'explication c'est qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il était en manque de sexe. Ca n'allait pas plus loin. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais sa main avait atterri sur son sexe et il se caressait sous l'eau glacée. Il repensa à leur baiser d'hier, à celui de l'EVG, aux bras puissants de Jay l'écrasant ce matin… Il se laissa aller à sa rêverie, il avait besoin de faire redescendre toute cette tension.

Carlos s'était comporté de manière si distante et froide avec Jay ce matin là, que le garçon aux cheveux longs avait préféré partir. Ils comprenaient qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en profitant de sa faiblesse hier soir pour l'embrasser. Il comprenait que Carlos ne soit pas à l'aise avec l'idée que son meilleur ami de toujours l'ai embrassé avec amour. Ce baiser. Cela comptait tellement pour Jay… Devant la maison de Carlos, il envoya un sms à Gil, regarda une dernière fois la demeure de celui qu'il aimait, et s'en alla sur sa moto .

Il retrouva quelques heures plus tard Gil chez Burger King pour lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils gardaient tout deux la même complicité et le même attendrissement pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Gil l'écoutait avec attention. Jay fini sa tirade par un long silence avant de déclarer:

"Tu sais parfois Gil… Je me dis… Est-ce qu'on a pas fait une erreur en se séparant ? On était bien tous les deux, non ?" il prit la main de Gil dans la sienne.

"On a passé des supers moments ensemble Jay, et tu sais que tu auras toujours cette place importante dans mon coeur, mais, tu es amoureux de Carlos. Vraiment amoureux. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec tout ça".

"Je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami hétérosexuel, c'est tellement pathétique. Comment je pourrais lui dire ça sans qu'il panique comme ce matin ?"

Gil lui caressa la joue, "Tu vas trouver un moyen de lui dire beaugoss."

Après le départ de Jay, Carlos fût épris d'un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait poussé son meilleur ami, si présent pour lui, vers la porte, tout ça parce qu'il avait paniqué. Il tenta de se poser devant un film pour faire disparaître cette auto-punition de son esprit mais en vain. Il prit donc ses clés de moto, et son chien sous le bras avec la bonne intention de faire amende honorable et tout expliquer au fils de Jafar.

Arrivé à Auradon, Carlos se dit qu'il avait super faim, il descendit en ville pour aller se chercher un encas pour lui et Camarade, avant d'aller chez Evie, (chez qui Jay était hébergé). Lorsqu'il passa devant le Burger King d'Auradon, il vit Jay et Gil attablés, main dans la main, et ce spectacle lui fit un éléctrochoc : il comptait faire quoi là au juste ? Allez voir son meilleur pote et lui dire qu'il s'était touché sous la douche en pensant à lui ? Non, il était bête. Son ami était heureux en ménage, il ne fallait pas gâcher tout ça. Il tourna les talons et puisqu'il était en ville : se dirigea directement chez Evie.

Cette dernière l'accueilli dans un câlin des plus étouffant.

"Oh Carlos ! Mon dieu merci tu vas bien !"

"Salut Evie" dit il a deux doigts de ne plus savoir respirer.

À son grand soulagement elle le lâcha et le fit entrer, il déposa Camarade par terre pour qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes.

"J"allais justement vous envoyer un message à tous les trois. Je voulais vous proposer de faire, chez toi, notre soirée VK mensuelle ce soir. Mais puisque tu es déjà là je peux proposer de le faire chez moi."

La soirée VK mensuelle dont elle parlait été une tradition chez eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé à Auradon : une fois par mois ils se retrouvaient sans leur moitié, pour parler de tout et de rien et manger plein de cochonneries, comme au bon vieux temps de l'Île. Cela les aidés à maintenir le lien très fort qui les unissaient.

Carlos approuva, avant de dire "Evie. Il faut que je te confie quelque chose, mais n'en parle pas aux autres, à personne en fait…même pas à Mal ou Doug !" elle s'assit avec lui sur le divan et l'encouragea à continuer.

"C'est tellement stupide… et en fait je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe mais… je crois que j'aime Jay... Ou tout du moins je suis attiré par lui… Hier je l'ai embrassé, et j'ai ressentie comme quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose que je n'explique pas. Je sais que c'est complètement nul de ma part, étant donné qu'il est en couple, et qu'il est comme notre grand frère à tous, mais j'ai ce sentiment qui ne me lâche pas depuis ce matin et je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça puisque je n'ai pas ressenti autant de choses en moi depuis le départ de Jane…"

"Okay Carlos. On se détend. L'amour, ou l'attirance, c'est un super sentiment. Si tu te sens bien quand il est là pourquoi ne pas en profiter tout simplement ? Si ça t'aide à avancer et te sentir mieux ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir un statut auprès de lui, ou d'officialiser quelque chose pour que ça compte d'accord ? Je suis sur que Jay serait très flatté de le savoir."

La bande était arrivée, et une ambiance étrange c'était installée. Les garçons était tendu comme des strings et personnes ne comprenait pourquoi, enfin c'est qu'ils pensaient... La seule personne imperturbable dans cette pièce, c'était Camarade, qui dormait sur le rocking chair. Ils regardaient ensemble un film, et Jay exigea une pause pipi. Le film fut interrompu et Evie en profita :

"Tient Carlos tu veux bien venir m'aider en cuisine."

L'étudiant en médecine la rejoint dans la dite cuisine.

"Mon dieu Carlos mais détend toi ! Tout le monde voit que t'es pas comme d'habitude !" elle lui tendit un bol de chips.

"J'aimerai bien t'y voir, c'est pas non plus évident pour moi !"

"Carlosito tu veux que je te donne un coup de pouce pour lui parler ? Si tu veux, fait croire que tu es trop fatigué pour rentrer, et restes dormir ici."

Il hésita puis se dit que c'était une super idée.

Jay revint de sa pause pipi, et se vautra dans le canapé à côté de Mal.

"Tu as dit quelque chose à Carlos pour que vous vous comportiez comme deux ânes là ? Ou c'est fait exprès ?" demande Mal légèrement agacée en mangeant un flan à la pistache, Jay l'interrogea du regard. "Mec ! On voit bien que ton comportement est pas naturel, on se croirait à Arendelle en plein mois de Décembre ici !" Jay soupira :

"Il m'a embrassé hier. Je crois qu'il flippe que je pense que ça signifiait vraiment quelque chose… Et, oui, ça signifie vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Ca a juste encore plus confirmé tout ce que je ressentais pour lui."

"Nom d'un dragon ! Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu ! Tu veux que je sauve le truc ? En faisant croire que tu es encore avec Gil ? Il se détendra peut être en pensant que tu es encore en couple, et que tu n'as pas ce genre de sentiments pour lui… Mais bon je trouve que tu devrais lui dire…"

"Lui dire quoi ?" antona la voix de Evie derrière eux, Carlos sur ses talons.

La fille d'Hadès, et le brun se regardèrent longuement tentant de trouver une issue de secours.

"Lui dire… que…"

"Jay compte inviter Gil dans un super restaurant pour…" lança Mal.

"euh… pour nos 1 an de relation !" dit Jay avec importance.

Evie posa le plateau de victuailles sur la table basse devant eux.

"C'était pas au mois d'Avril ça ? On est pratiquement au mois de Juillet." s'interrogea la fille de la Méchante Reine.

Silence radio de Jay, Mal rattrapa le truc :

"Oh tu connais Jay ! Toujours en retard sauf pour attraper un ballon !" elle rit de manière si fausse qu'elle aurait mérité un prix d'interprétation pour ça. Evie la regarda avec circonspection.

Non, en fait à bien y réfléchir, Carlos n'avait pas envie de rester.


	9. 9 I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 9 : I can't fight this feeling anymore  
****(chanson de Reo Speedwagon)**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Carlos conforté par ses sentiments naissants, tenta d'en apprendre plus sur lui même, en fréquentant des bar gays, et en draguant des hommes, il n'en ramenait jamais à la maison, beaucoup trop effrayé par l'intimité qu'il partagerait avec un total inconnu, sur un terrain totalement inconnu. Il se sentait donc plus épanouie, il contrôlé beaucoup mieux sa consommation d'alcool, et Evie était à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans toutes ses questions existentielle.

Tous ces changements étaient venus de lui et il se sentait renaître, il se sentait avancer à la recherche du vrai Carlos, tout ça grâce à sa prise de conscience de son attirance envers Jay.

Jay continué d'être son obsession quotidienne, et c'était la seule ombre au tableau. Il avait l'impression que même s'il apprécié la compagnie des hommes qui lui payait des verres en soirée, il ne serait jamais totalement comblé tant que Jay ne serai sous ses draps.

Il était dans un bar gay de la ville, sirotant un mojito à la rose, et cherchant qui il pourrait bien draguer ce soir là quand il vit : Gil avec un autre homme que Jay, il vu rouge. Les deux hommes étaient intimes et il ne préféra pas faire une scène au beau milieu du bar. Il était dégouté. Il finit son verre derechef et sortit du bar pour appeler Evie.

"Evie ? C'est Carlos !"

"Carlos ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est 1h du matin ! Que se passe t-il ?"

"Oh merde j'avais pas fait attention. Evie ! Cellule de crise ! Je viens de voir GIl entrain de tripoter un gars dans la boîte où je suis. Un gars autre que Jay…Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

"Rien, Carlos, c'est pas à toi de lui dire. J'en parle demain à Mal, elle saura quoi faire. Bonne nuit."

Mal et Evie prenait un bain de soleil dans le jardin de cette dernière, enfin elles essayaient car elles ne supporté pas autant de lumière. Evie lui faisait le résumé de sa discussion nocturne avec Carlos. Elle expliqua à Mal à quel point Carlos avait été inquiet et bouleversé, devaient-elles le dire à Jay que Gil le trompait ? Evie se perdit dans un flot de questions diverses et variées sur le sujet.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu Mal ?"

"De deux choses l'une : Que foutait Carlos dans un bar gay à 1h du matin ? et pourquoi ça le bouleverse autant que Gil trompe Jay ? Okay c'est son pote, mais c'est quand même un peu exagéré." Evie ne savait pas mentir, elle se mis à rougir. "Evie ? Toi tu sais quelque chose et tu ne me le dis pas !"

"Bon okay, m'en veux pas, j'avais promis à Carlos de ne rien dire mais vu tous les mensonges qui nous entourent en ce moment, il faut que tu saches !" elle se racla la gorge "Carlos… éprouve des sentiments pour Jay, et disons que puisque la seule ombre au tableau c'est Gil, bah ça le fou un peu mal… Oh mon dieu Mal dit quelque chose ! Je vis avec Jay depuis plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir lui dire et ça me rends complètement folle !"

Mal était figée. Cela pourrait-il être le plus gros quiproquo de l'histoire d'Auradon ?

"Evie, est-ce que Jay est chez toi en ce moment ?"

"Il est dans le garage entrain de bricoler je crois pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Carlos et lui sont les plus grands abrutis de la terre ! Dépêche ! Je t'explique en chemin !" dit elle en se mettant à courir vers le dit-garage.

Jay était entrain de décrasser les bougies de sa moto quand Mal et Evie entrèrent en trombe dans le garage.

"Tout vas bien les filles ?"

"Jay assis toi ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !" s'écria Mal "Evie dit lui ce que tu viens de me dire."

"Carlos est venu me voir avant la soirée VK pour me raconter que vous vous étiez embrassé, et… il n'était pas aussi réfractaire à la chose que tu le penses… En fait, il m'a confié qu'il avait des sentiments assez fort pour toi. Il fréquente des établissements gay depuis quelques temps pour comprendre ce flot d'émotions qu'il ressent, et hier il a vu Gil avec un autre homme… Il pensait, tout comme moi i minutes, que vous étiez toujours ensemble, alors il m'a appelé paniqué cette nuit à 1h du matin pour savoir si il devait te le dire ou non."

"Mec ! Il t'aime ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouge toi le cul ! Retrouve le ! Déclare toi" lui hurla plein d'entrain Mal.

"Prends ma moto, la tienne est désossé." lui fit Evie en lui filant ses clés.

Il enfourcha le bolide, et fonça vers King George Town.

Arrivé devant la propriété de Carlos, il se refit une petite beauté dans son rétroviseur, prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte. Il crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, que devait-il dire à son meilleur ami ? Devait-il aller droit au but ? Ou partir dans un grand discours mièvre ? Il n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car la porte s'ouvrait, et dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en peignoir, cheveux trempés se trouvait : Jane.

Ce que le trio ne savait pas au moment où ils étaient entrain de débattre dans le garage d'Evie c'est que quelques heures plus tôt : Jane avait débarqué avec toutes ses affaires et toutes ses émotions chez son ex petit ami.

"Oh Carlos ! Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais ! Je suis impardonnable ! Il a jouait avec moi depuis le début… Oh s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas dehors, je suis tellement désolé. Il n'a fait que me mentir…"

"Entre Jane".

Carlos l'avait accepté sous son toit, non pas parce qu'il la pardonné, non il n'y arriverait jamais, mais parce qu'elle avait été avant tout son amie, et qu'il avait apprit à ne pas laisser une amie dans la détresse.

Elle lui raconta la grande histoire de ses vacances désastreuses avec Harry, où elle s'était rendu compte de sa vraie nature de coureur de jupons, il n'avait même pas vraiment l'intention de l'épouser, il voulait juste que ça fasse mal à la bande "Auradonesque".

Carlos lui servit une énième tasse de daarjeling.

"Ecoute Jane. Je ne te dis pas que ça va être une cohabitation simple, mais tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il te faudra." Elle lui prit la main.

"Carlos… Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal et je m'en veux, j'ai été aveuglé par mes désirs, et je t'ai oublié là dedans. Pourras-tu seulement me pardonner un jour ?" il lui prit la main… et la posa sur le canapé.

"Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner Jane, et ça ne sera plus comme avant. En quelques mois bien des choses ont changées. Et j'ai… _**rencontré**_ quelqu'un en quelque sorte. Mais je serais là pour toi." il se leva "écoute je dois aller faire quelques courses, fait comme chez… toi, après tout se fût chez toi ici avant. Si tu as envie de prendre une douche ou quoi que ce soit. Je me sauve."

Jane avait prit une douche pour se détendre, elle se sécher les cheveux quand la sonnette retentit, Carlos avait dût oublier ses clés, elle descendit et tomba nez à nez avec Jay.

"Oh Jay ! Salut."

"Jane…"

"Carlos est parti faire des courses tu veux l'attendre ? Ou lui transmettre un message ?"

"Euh non. Je l'appellerai." il tourna les talons.

Quand Carlos rentra de l'épicerie, elle l'aida à ranger les courses et à cuisiner, elle en oublia de lui dire que Jay était passé. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver, ici, avec Jane, comme si rien ne s'était passé, pensait le blond. Il appréhendait la réaction de ses amis quand ils le sauraient.

Il ne savait pas qu'ils le savaient déjà, et qu'ils étaient furieux, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il la reprenait chez lui comme si de rien était ? Jay était tellement déçu qu'il avait décidé de partir camper avec Lonnie, pour se ressourcer, enfin… c'était Lonnie qui lui avait proposé.

Il avait raconté à la fille de Mulan tous les tournant et les aboutissants de l'histoire, et elle compris que le seul moyen de le faire se sentir mieux était de partir au contact de la nature faire du sport. Sur les routes Jay se sentait libre.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, Jane reprit ses esprits. Carlos lisait le Auradon Post en grignotant une tartine, et Camarade lui piquait toutes les tranches de bacon de son assiette.

"Oh au fait : Jay est passé Mardi, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Il n'a pas souhaité rester, il a dit qu'il t'appellerait."

Il chassa de son esprit le fait que surement _**toute la bande**_ était au courant de la présence de Jane chez lui, et qu'ils devaient très probablement l'avoir mal prit. Il regarda son téléphone : aucuns messages, ni appels de Jay.

"C'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas appelé… Tu sais ce qu'il voulait ?" elle haussa les épaules en prenant la carafe de jus d'orange sur le comptoir de la cuisine "Il ne t'as pas dit ce qu'il voulait me dire ?"

"Bah il devait surement venir avec enfin assez de courage dans le pantalon pour t'avouer qu'il t'aimait !" fit Camarade en léchant le jus de viande dans l'assiette de son maître.

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes Camarade ?" fit ce dernier, alors qu'il sentait son coeur battre très vite.

"Bah ouai ! A la dernière soirée VK quand je digérais sur le rocking chair, Jay et Mal en on parlé ensemble, pendant que vous étiez dans la cuisine. Attend attend qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit précisément… ah oui ! Que votre bisou lui avait encore plus confirmé son attirance pour toi, et qu'il ne voulait pas que tu flippes alors il préférait te faire croire qu'il était encore avec Gil, alors que ça va faire un moment qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble."

Jane était estomaqué.

"Vous vous êtes embrassé ? C'est lui que tu as _**rencontré **_?" fit elle les yeux ronds. Il se leva derechef.

"Ecoute Jane c'est beaucoup trop long à t'expliquer. Tu sais quoi ? Je dois y aller ! On se voit plus tard"

Il enfila sa tenue de motard et se rua chez Evie.

Arrivé chez cette dernière, qui n'était pas là d'ailleurs, il ne fût pas bien accueilli par Doug.

"Oh salut Doug ! Est ce que Jay est là ?"

"Oh tiens Carlos ! Tu n'es pas avec ta copine ?"

"Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites… écoute c'est pas ce que vous pensez j'aide juste une amie dans le besoin, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle, et je ne me remettrais **jamais **avec elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Bref il faut… il faut que je vois Jay, c'est urgent."

"Tu as de la chance que je sois le fils de Simplet : je ne pose pas beaucoup de questions et je ne suis pas chiant. Jay est partit avec Lonnie en Camping, voici leur itinéraire, à toi de fouiller si tu veux vraiment le retrouver" il lui tendit un papier.

"Merci Doug je te revaudrais ça !" dit il en lui frappant sur l'épaule.

Il enfourcha sa moto, et partit à toute vitesse, les 40 degrés dehors le faisait suer à grosse gouttes, il chercha les campeurs pendant 3 jours sous un soleil de plomb et fût donc heureux que, lors de son quatrième jour de recherche, une pluie battante rafraîchisse l'air.

Il pleuvait toujours autant que la veille et il était arrivé dans le parc naturel des Bois Enchantés, gara sa moto, et grimpa la vallée, à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait.

Il était courbaturé d'avoir dormis dans des auberges absolument ignobles, et il se disait que pour avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un, avoir prit une douche en 5 jours, et sentir le chien mouillé n'était pas forcément la meilleure condition. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il n'était même pas rasé, et qu'une barbe de 3 jours trôner sur son visage. La pluie continuait de se déverser tel des géants seaux d'eau venus du ciel, et avait complètement envahi ses bottes.

Au détour d'un sentier il vit qu'une caravane était installée dans une clairière, il s'en approcha et vit Lonnie cuisiner des haricots en boîte au dessus d'un feu de camp abritait par le auvant de la caravane, quand elle le vit elle recula.

"Non non non Lonnie, s'il te plaît, je veux juste le voir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je l'aime Lonnie ! Je l'aime et il est juste trop bête pour s'en apercevoir !"

Lonnie le regarda décontenancé, elle sondait son visage pour voir si il était sincère, et il en avait tout l'air

"Il est parti faire un jogging vers par là."

"Sous cette pluie ?"

"Tu sais bien que rien n'arrête Jay"

Il marcha plus de 30 minutes dans le bois adjacent, son coeur battant à tout rompre, la fatigue des 5 jours de voyages dans les jambes, il n'avait absolument aucunes idées de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il fallait qu'il le voit.

Il l'aperçu de dos entrain de courir sur un petit sentier escarpé. Il hurla à plein poumons :

"JAY D'AGRABAH ! FILS DE JAFAR. RAMÈNE TOI ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Le dénommé, fils de Jafar, se retourna lentement remplie de perplexité, puis après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il vint à la rencontre du fils de Cruella D'Enfer.

"Carlos. Que me vaut cette visite ? Jane ne t'attend pas à la maison ?" fit il sèchement en regardant les arbres aux alentours.

"Et toi tu ne dois pas aller embrasser ton _**ex **_? Putain Jay ! Je viens de faire 5 jours de voyage dont 2 sous cette pluie. J'ai dormis dans les pires auberges du Royaume, ça va faire 3 jours que je n'ai pas pris de douche, tout ça pour te retrouver, alors tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins !"

Cette phrase fût suffisante pour que le garçon aux cheveux longs s'attarde sur les yeux du blond.

"Déjà : Jane je m'en bats absolument les couilles alors on l'oublie. Jay, mon pote, on se connait depuis super longtemps. Sur la route je me disais qu'on avait passé quasiment les ¾ de notre vie ensemble, on est comme des frères, on est une famille, alors ouai... ça a été difficile pour moi de me dire que j'étais amoureux de mon frère." Jay se figea, et écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Le blond continué : "Mais, oui Jay, je t'aime, et c'est comme ça, et j'ai été trop con de pas être honnête avec la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre ici : toi. Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai juste envie de me blottir contre toi, je passe mes nuits à repenser à notre baiser, et ça me rends fou. Mec, je comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je sais même plus qui je suis, et je flippe total de la suite de tout ça, mais je veux juste… je te veux juste contre moi Jay."

Il eu un silence, où l'on entendait juste le son de la pluie qui tambourinait sur les feuilles et les arbres, les deux hommes étaient au milieu du sentier, plus que trempé, leurs vêtements ainsi que leur cheveux collants contre leur peau. Ils se fixer du regard : Carlos pour réaliser qu'il venait de s'ôter d'un poids, Jay pour réaliser les mots qui venait de sortir de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis bien trop longtemps. Soudainement ils se ruèrent sur l'un l'autre, dans un baiser des plus passionné, Jay serrait le corps du frêle garçon tout contre lui, sa main été dans les cheveux du blond, qui gémissait d'une telle proximité, le brun se détacha de lui quand il réalisa qu'ils avaient tout deux la trique. Il fallait qu'ils se calment.

Carlos semblait engourdi par tant de proximité, et ne réalisait pas nécessairement ce qu'il se passait dans son propre pantalon. Jay posa son front contre le front du jeune homme et souffla : "On est trempé, rentrons."

Carlos s'était douché dans la douche minuscule de la petite caravane des deux campeurs, ils avaient mangé tous les trois un petit déjeuner copieux avant que le blond reprennent la route, seul, il ne voulait pas que Jay annule l'excursion qu'il avait prévu avec Lonnie pour lui, il savait à quel point Jay se sentait épanouie lors de ses voyages.

Ils se tenaient les mains, en bas de la vallée, devant la moto du fils de Cruella d'Enfer.

"Je reviens vite ne t'inquiète pas." fit le brun.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas." il embrassa son amant, puis enfourcha sa moto.

"A bientôt beau mec, fait attention sur la route." lança Jay alors que celui ci filait à toute allure.

Carlos rentra chez lui complètement K.O, il était approximativement 15h et il voulait juste dormir pendant des heures après tant de kilomètres et d'émotions. Jane l'accueilli dans la cuisine.

"Oh mon dieu Carlos ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Tu as l'air exténué !"

"Et je le suis. Ecoute Jane, je vais allé prendre une douche et me coucher, c'est uniquement ce dont j'ai envie là."

"Tiens bois ça : ça te fera du bien."

"Du café ? Je n'en bois jamais Jane, tu sais bien…"

"Oui mais celui ci c'est un café sucré d'Agrabah, là d'où vient Jay tu sais… Tu auras un peu de sucre dans le sang comme ça. Je te jure que tu as une sale tête"

Il fixa la tasse que lui tendait Jane.

"Oh après tout, tu as raison, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal !" et il but la tasse d'une traite. "Bon allez maintenant je vais aller… je…" il se sentit encore plus engourdi par la fatigue, il voulait juste aller se coucher, il eut soudainement mal à la tête, il ne sentait plus sa langue. "Je…" il tomba sur le sol, se cognant la tête sur le rebord de la table dans sa chute.


	10. 10 Breathin

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 10 : Breathin **

**(chanson de Ariana Grande)**

Jay été rentrée 4 jours plus tard de son voyage avec Lonnie, il avait directement résumé l'hallucinante intervention de Carlos lors de son voyage à Ben, Doug, Evie et Mal.

Tous avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec une extatique joie et un soulagement certain. Evie avait passé une demi heure à répéter à quel point un baiser sous la pluie était des plus romantique, et Jay lui expliquait à chaque fois qu'en fait ça n'était pas très confortable. Ben et Doug était heureux qu'enfin cette histoire se résolve de façon aussi enchanteresse.

Toute cette petite bande avait décidé de débarquer ensemble chez Carlos avec un panier remplis de victuailles faites maison pour célébrer le nouveau couple phare d'Auradon. Après avoir caler les cookies entre les chaussons aux pommes et le plat de lasagnes végétariennes, il se mirent en route, tous plus impatient les uns que les autres.

Ben appuya sur la sonnette, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un "SURPRISE !" sortis de la bouche de chacun, ils comprirent très vite qu'en fait la surprise venait beaucoup plus de Carlos, que d'eux. Doug était gêné, Ben ne comprenait pas, Mal et Evie complètement outrées, et Jay était livide.

En effet le fils de Cruella D'Enfer était nu avec pour simple vêtement une serviette de douche, il était couvert de sueur et beaucoup trop essoufflé pour que ce soit naturel. Jane l'avait rejoint enroulé dans un draps et lui tendit un mug. "Tient mon chéri ton arabica".

"Hey les amis ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" dit il tout sourire, il ne regardait même pas Jay.

Après un silence qui sembla infini Mal demanda tout simplement :

"Vous… vous êtes remis… ensemble avec Jane ?"

Le blond enserra la fille de la Bonne Fée.

"OUI ! Parfois la vie nous surprends !" Jane se blottit contre lui en fixant Jay du regard.

"On s'est rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, parfois quand on _réalise_ ce qu'on risque de _perdre_ on ne réfléchit pas à deux fois." dit la jeune brune.

"Je veux pas paraître impolie les amis mais on était plutôt… occupé là. Vous pourriez repasser plus tard ?" dit le blond avec ce sourire si agaçant.

"Oh oui on refera 2h de route pour venir jusque chez toi Carlos !" lança avec ironie Doug blasé.

"Génial ! A plus tard les amis !" et il ferma la porte sous leur nez.

Pas questions de gaspiller toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient préparé toute la soirée de la veille, ils allèrent se poser dans le parc de l'université non loin de là pour picniqué.

"Jay y'a forcément une explication." tenta le Roi d'Auradon.

"Mais oui Jay ! Avant de te rejoindre il m'a assuré qu'il ne retournerait jamais avec elle !" s'écria Doug.

"Jay dit quelque chose s'il te plaît. On est là pour toi et tu le sais." fit Evie.

"La seule explication à tout cela, c'est que Carlos n'était pas près à affronter son homosexualité, et je lui en veux absolument pas, je comprend. Il a choisi la facilité : retourner avec Jane, et son modèle de vie '_**normal'**_. Je ne lui en veux pas, et si c'est ce qui le rend heureux, alors je serais l'ami que j'ai toujours été pour lui."

C'était les portes ouvertes d'Auradon Prep. Bon nombres de personnes y étaient présentes : Uma tenait le stand du club de natation, Mal devait faire un discours sur l'importance de l'éducation, Ben faisait visiter l'école, Evie énonçait les nombreuses possibilités qu'apporter l'option Couture et présentait la robe de mariée de Mal aux visiteurs, Doug expliquait en quoi consistait la fanfare, Jay quand à lui faisait découvrir à ceux qui le désiré la quantité impressionnante de discipline sportive que l'on pouvait pratiquer lors des Tournoi.

Il faisait très chaud en cette fin de mois d'Août, Jay avait demandé à Chad de le remplacer le temps qu'il aille chercher des bouteilles d'eau pour tous les membres de l'équipe présents sur le stand. Il longea l'allée des différents club de l'école quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec Carlos, seul. Il ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement et l'expert canin comptait bien trop pour lui, alors il entama la conversation.

"Salut Carlos. Tu vas bien ?" dit il de la façon la plus neutre possible. Le blond avait encore ce sourire absolument niais et pas naturel.

"Hey Jay ! Mon pote ! Super et toi ?"

"Je vais bien. Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortis ensemble tous les deux, ça te dirait qu'on se voit un peu, entre potes, bien sûr, rien de plus."

"Ça serait génial Jay, tu…" le fils de Cruella D'Enfer s'arrêta un instant se pinça l'arrête du nez entre les doigts et fronça les sourcils, dans un râle sourd.

"Carlos ça va ?" s'inquiéta Jay. Le blond reprit contenance.

"Oui oui j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête aujourd'hui."

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas…" le fils de Jafar n'eu pas le temps de finir car Jane arrivait avec des dossiers et une tasse dans les mains.

"Tiens mon chéri ton café !" son regard se posa sur Jay. "Oh. Bonjour Jay." elle prit Carlos par la taille.

"Depuis quand tu bois du café ? Tu détestes ça !" fit l'homme au chignon. Carlos n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que Jane enchaîna :

"Oh tu sais, le _**véritable**_ amour nous fait souvent nous rendre compte de ce qu'on aime _**vraiment**_." il aurait voulu la tuer, là, sur place, il se fixèrent avec défit un moment avant que Jane se tourne vers Carlos et dise : "Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maman veut voir la bague de fiançaille alors hop hop on traine pas."

"La bague de fiançaille ?" s'interrogea Jay. Jane prit un air faussement surpris.

"Oh ! Carlos ne t'as rien dit ? Il m'a demandé en mariage figure toi ! On doit se marier dans 2 semaines ! Mon homme est tellement plein de surprises parfois ! Allez ciao !"

Jay resta planté là, trop d'informations venait de lui être apportés. Ils allaient se marier ? C'était un cauchemar. Gill arriva devant Jay et le sortit de sa rêverie.

"Hey Jay ! Tu vas bien ! Je t'ai cherchais partout, je savais que tu serais là ! Je voulais te dire un truc : J'ai un rencard ce soir !" Jay sorti de sa léthargie.

"Oh euh mec… c'est génial."

"Ce qui est encore plus génial c'est que je pourrais le ramener à l'appart d'Uma sans qu'Harry me ruine mon rencard !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Bah il est encore en vacances avec Jane ! Je l'ai jamais vu partir autant de temps…"

"Attend attend Gil ! C'est pas possible : Jane est rentrée y'a plusieurs semaines et Carlos et elle se sont remis ensemble !"

"Quoi ? Mais où est Harry alors ?"

Ils réfléchir, oui où pouvait bien être le fils du Capitaine ?

"Tu sais je pense qu'il faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour lui, il est surement dans la Baie du Triton entrain de se taper tout un banc de sirène !" fit Gil finalement.

"Le café…"

"Tu veux boire du café sous cette chaleur ?" s'étonna Gil. Jay releva la tête et prit son ex amant par les épaules.

"Gil ! Va chercher Uma et Doug ! C'est super important ! Je vais chercher le reste de la bande. On se rejoint sur le terrain de Tournoi dans 20 minutes !" lança t il en courant vers l'école.

Jay arriva avec Evie, Mal et Ben sur les talons. Uma, Doug et Gil les attendaient sur le terrain.

"Bon c'est quoi encore ce bordel Jay ?" s'insurgea Uma.

"Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe, c'est peut être complètement fou mais… je pense que Carlos a été ensorcelé." fit Jay

"Ecoute Jay je comprend que ça te fasse super mal que Carlos est choisi de faire sa vie avec Jane, mais de là à dire qu'il n'est pas responsable de ces actes…" tenta Ben.

"Je pense aussi que Harry est en danger." continua le fils de Jafar

"Continue" fit Uma.

"Je pense que Jane a drogué, Carlos comme Harry, avec du café. Je sais que c'est complètement fou mais elle lui a tendu une tasse tout à l'heure alors qu'il fait pratiquement 40 degrés et que, Mal, tu sais très bien qu'il déteste ça, ça lui donne la nausée, rappel toi la soirée Irish Coffee…"

"Mon tapis s'en souvient" dit elle.

"Attendez… quand on est allé chez Carlos et qu'on les a surpris ensemble elle lui a tendu une tasse !" déclara Ben

"...et quand Harry venait aux réunions pour le mariage il avait tout le temps son thermos à côté de lui." réalisa Mal

"Oh mon dieu." fit Uma en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"QUOI ?" dirent à l'unisson les enfants de méchants & de gentils.

"Quand Jane vivait chez moi et Harry, elle laissait toujours traîner des filtres à café et des…"

"...mug dégueulasses" finit Jay "Tu me l'avais dit quand je suis venu te voir à la piscine."

"Mais oui ! Rappelez vous : Harry avait renversé du café plein la table au brunch de remerciement post-mariage." s'écria Evie.

Un silence se fit, chacun réfléchissait à : comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt ?

"Il y a aussi un autre problème…" commença Jay pour rompre le silence.

"Comment ça pourrait être pire ?" interrogea Doug.

"Tout à l'heure Jane m'a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Carlos, ils se marient dans 2 semaines."

Un grand râle de protestation s'éleva du groupe.

"Bon je pense que la priorité est de retrouver Harry. Apparement ça va faire quelques semaine que Jane est rentrée, donc ça va faire un moment qu'il est je ne sais où, seul, et en plus il pourra nous en apprendre plus." fit Gil avec une clairvoyance assez remarquable.

"Uma as-tu les coordonnés de leur hôtel où ils étaient en vacances ?" demande le Roi d'Auradon.

"Et bien c'était une réservation AuradonBnB mais je devrais pouvoir retrouver ça dans son ordinateur qui est chez moi." répondit la jeune femme aux tresses vertes.

"Attendez 30 secondes, nous sommes bien d'accord que du simple café ne peut pas rendre quelqu'un amoureux instantanément. C'est surement un filtre d'amour mélangé dans du café." fit Evie

"Mais il y a au moins 40 sortes de filtres et potions d'amour différentes ! constata Doug

"Justement. Mal ! Quel filtre est puissant au point qu'on doivent le masquer avec une odeur forte comme le café ?" continua la couturière.

"Hmm.. Je ne saurais pas te le dire comme ça, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait me le dire. Le Docteur Facilier."

"Par contre, Jay, tu me dis que leur mariage est dans 2 semaines, mais, vous vous rendez bien compte que Jane et Harry étaient en vacances à Agrabah, ça fait une sacré trotte depuis Auradon. Si on veut sauver Harry, comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, trouver un antidote, et annuler le mariage va falloir s'y mettre rapidement." fit remarquer la fille d'Ursula.

"C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut un plan, il faut qu'on soit sur tous les plans avant que ça dégénère. Mal, Ben, vous vous occupez de chercher la moindre info sur les filtres d'amour, le café ou que sais-je mais surtout un éventuel antidote. Uma, Gil et Moi on ira à Agrabah."

"Mais Jay… ton père. Il est là bas." fit Mal. Le fils de Jafar prit une grande inspiration.

"Ecoutez. Il m'a peut être complètement bannis de sa vie après mon coming out, et il me crachera surement dessus si il me voit, mais il a été un père de substitution pour Carlos pendant pas mal d'années, je compte là dessus pour qu'il nous aide. Je pense qu'il n'est pas complètement sans coeur."

"Okay et nous on fait quoi ?" dit Evie les bras croisés.

"Toi et Doug vous allez surveiller Jane. Faites diversion. Proposez lui votre aide pour le mariage où que sais-je, mais il faut que vous nous teniez informé si ça bouge de leur côté. Là on se dit qu'on a jusqu'à moins de 2 semaines pour résoudre le truc mais imaginez si elle décide d'avancer le mariage d'une semaine ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça.


	11. 11 Genie in a Bottle

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 11 : Genie in a Bottle **

**(reprise de Dove Cameron)**

Le plan était en marche. Gil, Uma et Jay était partit le soir même pour Agrabah. Ben et Mal avait déjà commencé à éplucher tous les livres traitant des philtres, potions et poisons. Evie et Doug quand à eux lancés le plan de "la super copine" en marche.

Ces derniers sonnèrent chez Carlos le lendemain soir, une bouteille de Champagne à la main. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jane, Evie respira un grand coup, fit son plus grand sourire et se rua sur la jeune fille dans un gros câlin.

"JAAANNE ! Ma chérie ! J'ai appris que vous vous mariez avec Carlos ! C'est merveilleux ! Tout s'arrange enfin !" dit elle

"Euh.. oui merci Evie." fit elle décontenancée.

Carlos arriva derrière eux, Evie lâcha Jane pour se ruer vers son ami et le prendre dans ses bras.

"Le futur marié ! Oh mon dieu félicitation Carlosito !" elle le lâcha, et mis la bouteille sous ses yeux. "Cette bonne nouvelle exige un bon Champagne ! Allez allez sortaient les coupes !"

Jane fût fortement surprise de tant d'entrain, puis se laissa prendre au piège, elle était heureuse que leurs amis tombaient dans le panneau comme des bleus, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Assis dans le divan autour d'un apéritif au Champagne de Charmingtown. Evie et Doug jouait le meilleur rôle de leur vie, ils avaient encore plein de petites surprises en réserve.

"Mais euh comment l'avez vous su ?" demanda Carlos

"Jay nous l'a dit bien sûr ! Tu as oublié qu'il habitait chez moi ?" fit Evie.

"Comment a t-il réagi ?" se précipita de demander Jane en tentant de masquer une joie considérable.

"Oh, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi joyeux que nous." dit Doug pour nourrir les espoirs de la jeune femme. Elle eût l'air absolument ravie de cette information.

"Enfin bref, Jane, je voudrais être la créatrice de ta robe de mariée. Non non non ! Ne dis rien ! Tu as tant fait pour nous, et surtout pour Carlos, c'est la moindre des choses que je t'offre la robe pour le plus beau jour de ta vie !" s'écria Evie avec tant d'excitation, qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment Jane faisait pour ne pas voir qu'elle mentait.

"Oh Evie c'est tellement adorable de ta part !" dit Jane

"Héhé on va bien s'amuser. J'avais aussi une demande toute spéciale à te faire. Doug et moi avons également décidé de nous marier et j'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur." Jane hurla de bonheur avant de fondre dans les bras de la fausse-future-mariée. '_Si elle savait' _se disait Evie. La machine était lancée : Jane voulait jouer à la Reine des Mensonges, elles allaient jouer.

Uma, Gil et Jay était arrivé à Agrabah, une dizaine d'heures plus tard.

"Qu'il fait chaud ! Il doit bien faire 50 degrés là non ? Je me dessèche ! " fit Uma alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les ruelles de la cité.

"Ca ne devrait plus être bien loin." dit Jay en regardant la carte de la ville sur son téléphone. "C'est là !" fit-il en relevant la tête, imité par ses compagnons de voyages. Une villa immense en marbre trônait devant leur yeux.

"Donc c'est là que ton père habite ?" fit Gil.

"Cool la baraque !" confirma Uma.

"Après la chute de la barrière il a pu récupérer la maison de mes grands-parents, ça à dût lui faire un choc un tel luxe après le ghetto qu'a été l'Île pour lui." lança Jay "Bon allez !" Il sonna. Pas de réponse. Il allait tenter sa chance à nouveau quand une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

"Fils ?"

Jay prit une grande inspiration et tourna les talons. C'était Jafar, là, derrière eux, avec des sacs de courses.

"Salut Papa, écoute je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu veux voir mais…"

"Tu as fait tes choix Jay, maintenant sors de ma propriété ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas souiller la maison de tes ancêtres avec tes pensées obscènes !" dit il en bousculant son fils.

"Papa…"

"Tes grands parents auraient tellement honte. Tu fais honte à notre lignée !" il s'avançait vers la porte.

"Papa." Jay commencé à s'énerver.

"Heureusement que ta pauvre mère n'est plus là, elle aurait été écoeurée que son fils soit un pédophile comme toi et…"

"PAPA FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !"

Il y eu un silence. Jafar se retourna choqué. Jay explosa :

"J'en ai rien à foutre que tu préfère vivre ta vie sans plus jamais voir ton _**unique**_ fils tout ça parce qu'il a décidé d'être _**heureux **_et _**honnête**_ avec lui même. Des qualités que _**maman**_ m'as apprise. Je m'en fiche royalement de tes insultes à deux balles, que tu sors pour te donner du poids parce que tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Tu ne t'ais probablement jamais demandé si j'avais besoin de toi après ma _**déclaration**_, non, tu as préféré être le gros lâche que tu as toujours été, et me laisser seul. Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi, toi et ta petite personne, toi et ton petit magasin, toi et tes affaires, et bien soit : vie comme ça pour le restant de tes jours !

Mais quand tu seras sur ton lit de mort entrain de crever comme la merde que tu es, et bien j'espère que tu penseras peut être à ce fils qui a toujours tout fait pour que _**tu**_ sois heureux après la mort de maman, ou se fils qui t'aider à voler des trucs alors qu'il détestait ça pour _**te **_rendre heureux. Maintenant, je viens voir mon père parce que mon meilleur ami est en danger et que j'ai besoin de lui, alors tu veux de nouveau être un lâche ou pas ?"

Uma et Gill ne savaient plus où regarder, ils serrés les ances de leur sac à dos prêt à faire face à la fureur du terrible Jafar. L'ancien vizir se retourna :

"Carlos a un problème ?" questionna Jafar en se retournant visiblement inquiet.

"On l'a droguée avec une puissante potion, et la personne qui a fait ça à aussi, nous le pensons, séquestré Harry Crochet, ici, à Agrabah." expliqua Uma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Ecoute papa on a juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir et de quelqu'un qui connaît suffisamment bien le terrain c'est tout." fit l'homme aux cheveux longs en gardant le eye-contact avec son père.

"Entrez" dit l'ancien vizir en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Plus tard dans la journée le trio d'Agrabah et Jafar, qui avait bien voulu les accompagner, se retrouva devant, ce qui aurait dû être, le AuradonBnB d'Harry & Jane mais celui était occupé par de nouveau vacanciers qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du fils du Capitaine. Uma regardait une carte d'Agrabah avec le père de Jay quand le téléphone du garçon au chignon sonna.

(...)  
Jay : "Mal ! Du nouveau ?"  
Mal : "Je sors de chez Facilier, je viens d'appeler Evie, on a appris que le filtre d'amour que Jane a utilisé n'est pas masqué par du café mais, _**ressemble**_ à du café, tiens toi bien pour le nom qui fait peur, ça s'appelle : 'Le Désir du Mort-Vivant' c'est un puissant filtre d'amour fait à partir de résidus de lampe magique, la poussière métallique qui en sort est mixé à plusieurs ingrédients et liquide qui forme une texture super forte est granuleuse, ce qui fait penser à du café."  
Jay : "Bien et quel est l'antidote ?  
Mal : "Facilier cherche encore, mais il nous a précisé que l'antidote devait être placé dans la lampe magique _**originale**_ où a été créer la potion pour pouvoir annuler le sort. On devra mettre l'antidote dedans et la faire boire à Carlos, mais aussi à Harry."  
Jay : "Pourquoi Harry ? Il doit être sevré depuis !"  
Mal : "C'est là que ça se corse… Facilier nous a expliqué que les particules métalliques présentes dans le filtre sont directement absorbées par l'organisme c'est pour ça que la potion est aussi rapide et efficace, mais à force si on n'en boit pas régulièrement cela ronge le cerveau et dans certain cas même la peau. C'est pour ça que malgré son efficacité imbattable par rapport aux autres sérums d'amour elle n'est plus utilisé par personnes, même pas par les méchants."  
Jay : "Mal… tu te rends bien compte que Harry est seul depuis plusieurs semaines sans antidotes... " il baissa la voix "Il est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est…"  
Mal : *silence* "Je sais Jay. Dépêche toi."  
(...)

Il raccrocha, Jafar leur expliqua que pour cacher un corps mort ou vivant le seul endroit stratégique de la ville était le Quartier Orange, un nouveau complexe d'habitations luxueuses qui avaient ouvert suite à l'ouverture de la barrière magique. C'était rempli de bâtiments en pleine construction en périphérie de la ville. Il s'y rendirent.

Ils mirent le nouveau quartier à sac à la recherche du pirate, fouillant chaque bâtiments, chaque pièces, chaque caves, chaque terraces, chaque recoins, chaque armoires, quand enfin…

"Harry !" s'écria Uma en se ruant sur son ami inconscient. "Harry tu m'entends ? Jay ! Jay il ne répond pas."

Jay prit son poul : "Il est vivant Uma".

"Comment il a fait pour être vivant par cette chaleur ?" s'interrogea Gil.

Les yeux de Jafar parcoururent la pièce : "À côté de lui, la canalisation fuit, il a pu boire."

"Et ça c'est quoi ?" fit Uma avec horreur en pointant du doigt le pantalon souillé de leur ami inconscient.

"Il a dût avoir la salmonelle à cause de l'eau croupit…" fit l'ancien vizir en haussant les épaules.

"On doit le sortir de là, allez !" cria Uma

À mille lieues de tout ça Evie siroter un milkshake avec Jane à la terrasse d'un glacier d'Auradon, c'était soit disant "une réunion informelle" pour discuter de la robe de mariée de Jane.

"Donc je résume tout ce qu'on s'est dit : un col bardot, pas un bustier ?" fit la couturière en lisant ses notes.

"Oui je pense que Carlos sera beaucoup plus sensible à mes épaules dénudées qu'à un grand décolleté, et puisque j'ai une imposante poitrine je pense que ça sera moins vulgaire."

"Okay… donc longueur cheville, organza, et plumeti ?"

"C'est bien ça." fit Jane tout sourire.

"J'en connait un qui va être heureux !" dit Evie en gloussant. Jane regarda sa montre.

"Oh Evie je suis désolé je vais devoir te laisser." elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

"Un problème ?"

"Non Non aucuns ! J'ai juste oublié de faire des courses pour Carlos ! Si il n'a pas son café il devient grognons ! Tu le connais !" dit elle avec un faux sourire.

"Oh très bien je vais t'aider à porter tes courses !"

"NON ! Fin je veux dire… tu as tellement de travail avec la robe, tout ça, ça serait une perte de temps pour toi !"

"Oh mais tu as tellement raison Jane chéri ! Allez ciao à plus tard ma belle."

Quand Jane fût suffisamment à distance d'elle, elle se leva et la suivit. Elle la vit rentrer dans une ruelle et en sortir quelques minutes après, puis à sa grande surprise elle vit : Audrey en sortir tout de suite après . La Queen of Mean serait-elle toujours aussi méchante ? Elle voulait en avoir le coeur net alors elle se dirigea vers elle. Audrey ne l'avait pas vu, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Evie l'attrapa par les épaules et la claqua contre un mur.

"Tu vas me dire _**tout ce que tu sais**_ et _**vite**_."

Mal et Ben c'était dit que le meilleur endroit pour chercher la lampe d'origine serait là où la potion était préparé, c'est à dire chez Carlos. Ils passèrent par le jardin, depuis celui ci ils leur sembla que personne n'était dans la maison.

"Le Roi et la Reine entre par effraction ! Ça serait un super titre pour le blog d'Audrey !" s'exclama Ben

"Oui ! Leçon de Lifestyle VKesque par le Roi et la Reine d'Auradon" ils ricanaient.

Leur rire furent interrompu par une petite voix et des craquements qui provenait de la niche de Camarade, celle ci était obstruée par un certains nombres d'outils de jardinages. Ben entreprit d'enlever tout ce qui empêchait l'accès à la petite maison. Ils découvrirent dans la niche : le petit chien parlant bâillonné et en rogne. Ben le dégagea.

"Où est cette connasse que je la morde ?" s'exclama l'animal.

"Camarade qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait ?" demanda Mal

"Demandez moi plutôt ce qu'elle a fait à Carlos ! Elle est barge cette meuf !"

"Oui on sait ce qu'elle a fait à Carlos, le poison et tout…" dit Ben

"Quoi vraiment ? Disons qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je la surprenne en train de préparer sa mixture, du coup elle m'a enfermé ici."

Un cris les interrompit, cela venait de la maison.

"Camarade… il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ?"

"Elle elle est parti juste après m'avoir séquestré, mais y'a toujours Carlos là haut."

Ben crocheta la serrure de la baie vitrée et les souverains d'Auradon grimpère à l'étage d'où provenaient les cris. Ils auraient préféré ne jamais voir le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous leur yeux : Carlos était attaché, pieds et poings liés, sur le lit de la chambre d'ami en se tordant de douleur. Son t-shirt laissé entrevoir une peau rougie et suintante. Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains. Ben le détacha, et Mal prit le visage de son ami entre les mains.

"Ben je crois que les effets secondaires sont déjà là… Carlos ! Carlos ! Regarde moi ! Ça va aller mon coeur ! On est là ! Tu vas t'en sortir."

Carlos n'était plus du tout conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il avait juste besoin de sa dose de "Désir du mort vivant", il hurlait de douleur.

"Ben on doit le sortir de là…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers son mari qu'elle sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête, puis trou noir.

Camarade avait observé toute la scène, il s'en alla en courant. Il fallait prévenir Evie.

"Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Audrey ? C'est encore le bâton de Maléfique qui te force à agir et pas juste ta conscience pourrie ?" fit Evie avec dégoût.

"Evie je te jure sur la tête de ma grand mère **ET** Béninounet que je n'ai rien à voir là dedans !"

"Alors pourquoi tu sors de cette ruelle après Jane ?"

"Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi."

"Essayes toujours…"

"J'en ai marre que tout le monde me clash sur mon blog lifestyle, et je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais rédiger des articles plus poussé que mes "Haul Camelot" ou "Mes conseils pour le bal des débutantes" enfin c'est vrai j'en ai marre que tout le monde pense que je suis l'idiote qui collectionne les robes, les coupes de cheveux et les mecs. Alors je me suis inscrite à des cours du soirs pour devenir journalistes. Y'a quelques semaines j'ai commencé à trouver l'attitude de Jane suspecte alors je la traque depuis ce temps là pour trouver ce qu'elle manigance, je venais de trouvé la planque où elle se procure ses ingrédients pour son filtre d'amour. quand tu as débarqué."

Evie la relâcha. "C'est aussi là qu'elle s'est procuré la lampe ?" Audrey fût surprise.

"Tu sais pour la lampe ?"

"Je sais pas mal de chose, vient on va aller voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette échoppe."

Ce duo improbable découvrit que le petit magasin de la ruelle était tenue par Jordan, la fille du Génie de la lampe. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle fournissait seulement des ingrédients et des objets de façon tout à fait légale et que jamais de la vie elle aurait donné à Jane les composants du "Désir du Mort Vivant", si elle avait sût que c'était pour cela. Confuse et effrayée pour son business, elle leur donna les ingrédients nécessaire à l'antidote, ainsi que la recette. Les deux filles se rendirent chez Evie. Doug les attendait dans le salon avec Camarade. Doug dit de manière tout à fait calme :

"On est dans la merde chérie."


	12. 12 Proud

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 12 : Proud**

**(chanson de Heather Small)**

Camarade avait fait un résumé de l'état - catastrophique - de la situation. Mal et Ben étaient assommés et séquestrés chez Carlos, et ce dernier présentait déjà les effets secondaires dont Mal avait fait par à Evie Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Doug ajouta :

"Jane m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me prévenir que le mariage était avancé, car soit disant Carlos et elle avait trouvé des billets d'avions à tarifs imbattable pour leur lune de miel. Nous sommes ses témoins tu t'en souviens ?"

"Quand ?" dit Evie

"Demain, à 15h."

"Donc on a un peu moins de 18h pour faire l'antidote et le faire ingurgiter à Carlos ? Enfin… en plus d'annuler un mariage et de sauver accessoirement la vie d'Harry ? Sans compter que Jane a toujours la lampe d'origine pour l'antidote..."

"Ouai mais elle la cache tout le temps à la même place : dans son sac !" fit Camarade.

"Il faut que j'appelle Jay…" fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Elle composa le numéro de téléphone du brun.

Jay raccrocha.

"On est dans la merde les gars."

Jafar, Uma, Gill, et lui-même se trouvait au chevet d'Harry dans la demeure familiale des D'Agrabah. Il était faible, et ne reconnaissait personne autour de lui, mais il était vivant et pour Uma c'est tout ce qui comptait. Uma qui passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage de son ami, se retourna vers lui :

"Dans la merde comment ?" demanda t elle.

"Jane a séquestrée Ben et Mal, Carlos ressens déjà les effets secondaires de la potion, sauf qu'il a même les effets secondaires les plus rares : apparement ça aurait commencé à attaquer sa peau… Et on a moins de 18h pour composer un antidote, retrouver la lampe d'origine et annuler un mariage, qui a été avancé à demain."

Un râle de frustration emana de chacuns, même Jafar.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau fraîche. Je reviens." fit Jay en sortant de la pièce.

Il était dans la cuisine entrain de boire son verre d'eau complètement dépassé par les événements, quand son père entra. Il s'assit en face de son fils et dit :

"Il compte beaucoup pour toi Carlos n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Jafar

"Plus que tu ne le pense." dit Jay en jouant avec une goutte d'eau sur la table. Son père lui prit la main, il leva la tête interloqué.

"Ecoute fils. Comme tu l'as dit je ne te comprends pas, ou plutôt, je n'ai pas cherché à te comprendre. C'est pas de ma génération c'est truc là…"

"Les homosexuels tu veux dire ?" répondit-il sarcastiquement

"Euh oui… Jay je suis quelqu'un de maladroit, tu sais… Quand tu m'as annoncé cette nouvelle, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, oui je suis égoïste, je me suis sentie blessé, mais je n'avais pas pensée que ça te ferais souffrir à ton tour. Tu me fais tant penser à ta mère : tout aussi espiègle et revendicateurs. Ce que j'ai vu de toi ces derniers jours c'est quelqu'un de loyal et téméraire. Un vrai homme, un vrai D'Agrabah. Jay, je suis très fière de toi mon fils."

Jafar prit son fils dans ses bras, qui se mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cela faisait tant de temps qu'il rêvait d'entendre son père prononcer ces mots.

"Tu es amoureux de Carlos ?"

"Oui papa, et il va mourir…" L'ancien vizir se retira de son étreinte.

"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi fils. On enlève toutes ses larmes de ton beau visage et on reprend espoir. Carlos va vivre et ça sera un excellent gendre !" Jay ria. "J'ai un ami, Ashour, qui possède un jet privé, il pourra vous emmener à Auradon en moins de 3h, je vais l'appeler. "

Il était 14h30, et toujours aucuns signes de personnes. Evie était avec Doug et Audrey à l'Hôtel de Ville et elle commençait à paniquer. Elle avait préparé cette nuit avec la Queen of Mean l'antidote qu'il fallait mettre dans la lampe d'origine, celle ci demeurait introuvable. Comme lui avait dit Camarade : elle avait fouillé dans le sac de Jane, quand celle ci était partie aux toilettes, mais aucuns signes de la lampe. Que devait-elle faire ? Le mariage était dans 30 minutes… dans 30 minutes il serait trop tard…

Jay, Uma, Gill et même Jafar, qui avait souhaité les accompagner, étaient arrivé vers 13h00 chez Evie, qui était de toute évidence déjà partie. Ils installèrent Harry à l'étage, et Uma exprima son souhait de rester prêt de lui. Jafar était parti délivrer le couple royal, avec le fameux Ashour et son jet privé, qui irait beaucoup plus vite que n'importe quelles de leurs motos. Il n'avait pas été très chaud au début, mais quand on lui avait dit que c'était pour sauver le Roi et la Reine il fût tout de suite partant.

"Il faut y aller, faudrait pas que Jane nous soupçonne de quelque chose." dit Jay à Gill.

Les deux comparses arrivèrent vers 14h40 à la mairie, Jane s'en étonna.

"Jay… tu es venus…"

"Bien sûr Jane ! Félicitation d'ailleurs ! Je n'aurais manqué le mariage de mon meilleur ami pour rien au monde, alors quand Evie m'a dit que c'était avancé, j'ai enfilé mon plus beau costume et je suis venu !" Jane vit rouge, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre. Elle se dirigea vers l'adjoint au maire et lui demanda s'il pouvait débuter la cérémonie car son futur-mari était quelque peu malade aujourd'hui.

Carlos était complètement zombifié et personne d'extérieur à la situation, ne semblait s'en rendre compte, pour la première fois Jay réalisa qu'il pouvait le perdre. Gil compris ses pensées et lui serra la main, comme pour l'encourager d'y croire encore.

"Messieurs, Mesdames, Nous allons débuter la cérémonie."

Evie regarda complètement paniqué Jay.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir Mlle Jane Fairy ici présente, et Monsieur Carlos D'Enfer ici présent dans cette belle institution qu'est le mariage. Comme vous le savez, l'abolition de la barrière magique à permis à un certains nombres de couples extraordinaires de se former."

"Tu m'étonnes." fit tout bas Doug.

"Ainsi nous fêtons aujourd'hui l'union non seulement de deux êtres, mais également l'union de deux peuples. Jane est connue à Auradon pour sa bonté et sa générosité."

"Tu parles…" chuchota Gil à Jay.

"Et Carlos est quelqu'un de profondément humain, et altruiste."

"Enfin quelques chose de vrai dans cette cérémonie". siffla Jay.

"Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que leurs destins ce soient croisés."

"Si ça l'est…" pesta Audrey.

"Bien. Jane Fairy, répété après moi : Moi Jane Fairy."

"Moi Jane Fairy"

"Te prends pour époux, toi, Carlos D'Enfer."

"Toi Carlos…"

Une explosion fit voler la porte de l'Hôtel de ville en éclats et une Mal hors d'elle, lampe à la main déboula dans la pièce en hurlant :

"JE M'Y OPPOSE !"

Elle lança la lampe à Audrey qui se trouvait sur le premier banc près des "mariés", elle remplit la lampe de l'antidote qui se trouvait dans son sac, et se retourna. Mais Jane par réflexe avait tiré Carlos vers elle, et réussit à chaparder la baguette magique de sa mère, qu'elle plaça sur la tempe de son ex-conjoint, à la fois terrifié et exténué.

L'officier d'état civil tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et la Bonne Fée essayait de ramener sa fille à la raison, mais Jane leur lança un sortilège qui les rendit inconscients.

Mal, pleine de courage avança vers la jeune fille.

"Jane, je sais pourquoi tu en es arrivé là mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. S'il te plaît lâche Carlos, il a besoin d'être soigné et tu le sais."

"Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi Mal !" siffla t elle.

"Bien sûr que si : tu voulais une vie remplis de paillettes et de reconnaissance alors tu as droguée Harry Crochet, c'était très classe après tout d'avoir pour mari le fils d'un Capitaine, et qui plus est : l'assistant du protocole d'Auradon ! Avoir le fils d'une dépeceuse de chien qui voulait devenir vétérinaire c'était pas super glamour, désolé Carlos. Mais il y a eu un problème à Agrabah Harry avait oublié de boire sa potion et il a commençait à réaliser qu'il ne t'aimais pas. Alors tu l'a enfermé en attendant de mettre à exécution ton plan B.

Plan B qui consistait à te réconcilier avec Carlos, après tout il était quand même le VK le plus connu d'Auradon, et l'un des meilleurs amis de la Reine et du Roi. Tu t'es dit que ça serait facile : Carlos est bien trop gentil il aurait forcément pardonné avec le temps, mais voilà, tu apprends qu'il est amoureux de Jay et que leur sentiments sont réciproques et forts. Comment faire pour arranger les choses ? Refaire les mêmes étapes qu'avec Harry. "

"Tu es tellement maligne Mal. J'y serais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas été dans mes pattes vous deux !" fit elle en regardant le Roi et la Reine d'Auradon. Audrey tenta de s'approcher avec la lampe. "Toi ! Tu ne bouges surtout pas !" Jay prit son courage à deux mains, et s'avança dans l'allée :

"Ecoute Jane, on te comprends, mais on sait aussi que tu n'es pas une meurtrière. Il fût un temps tu aimais Carlos, avec de vrais sentiments d'amour, tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'on lui fasse du mal, alors laisse le."

"Tu ne supporterais pas hein de le voir crever Jay ?" cracha t elle.

"Non et toi non plus." il était à quelques mètres d'eux. "Cruella maintenant !"

Jane n'eue pas le temps de dire ouf que Cruella, qui avait réussit à se glisser derrière elle, la frappa avec une statue en or massive de 30cm en hurlant "TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS POUFIASSE !". La brune tomba sur le sol inconsciente, et Jay eu le temps de rattraper Carlos, en se glissant à genoux vers lui.

"Ca fait du bien de te retrouver beaugoss" dit le fils de Jafar. "Audrey je t'en supplis l'antidote !" Elle s'approcha et lui mis le bec verseur de la lampe dans la bouche. Au début il ne se passa rien, puis Carlos hurla et se tordit de douleur. "Carlos ! Calme toi. Ca va aller, ca va aller." dit il en le serrant très fort contre soi, il s'évanouit dans les bras de Jay.

Les autorités appelées par Jafar vinrent démantelé ce spectacle incroyable, Jane fût arrêté, on prit les dépositions, et Carlos fût emmené à l'hôpital.

Evie et Doug regardaient la salle des mariages de l'Hôtel de Ville en ruines se faire déblayer.

"Mal a appelé, Audrey et elle on administré l'antidote à Harry, il a été conduit à l'hôpital dans un état critique." elle balaya la pièce du regard "C'est quand même fou cette histoire, on a pas eu temps de rebondissement dans nos vies, depuis avant l'abolition de la barrière magique…"

"Evie… Je me demandais. Tu sais quand tu as fais croire à Jane qu'on allait se marier… Tu voudrais pas qu'on le fasse vraiment ?"

Evie resta figée.


	13. 13 Ruin the friendship

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**CHAPITRE 13 : Ruin the friendship**

**(chanson de Demi Lovato)**

1 mois plus tard, Carlos avait enfin eu la permission de sortir de l'hôpital, à condition qu'il se ménage et qu'il y ai tout le temps quelqu'un avec lui, Jay c'était donc tout naturellement proposé. Le personnel hospitalier l'ayant vu au chevet du blond chaque jours fût plus que rassuré par cette nouvelle et avait donc signé l'autorisation de sortie. Les deux hommes n'avait pas forcément parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé, avant, cette histoire rocambolesque mais chacun de son côté savaient qu'ils s'aimaient. La présence du brun apaisé Carlos, et il se dit que si il s'en était sorti c'était grâce à sa présence quotidienne.

Jay aida Carlos a monter les marche du perron de sa maison en le soutenant par la taille, il entrèrent dans la maison où Evie, Doug, Ben, Mal et bien sûr Camarade, les attendait avec une grande banderole "Bon retour parmis nous Carlos" et des ballons.

"HEEYYY BON RETOUR PARMIS NOUS CARLOS !" hurlaient ils lorsqu'il entra dans son salon.

"Les amis fallait pas vous donner tant de mal…" dit il, Jay l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

On sonna à la porte.

"Ah ! Nos invités de dernière minutes !" lança Evie en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'était Uma, Gil et Audrey.

"Haa le plus beau !" s'exclama Uma en serrant Carlos dans ses bras.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un apéritif dinatoire plus que conséquents et discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que, forcément, le sujet Jane revienne sur le tapis.

"Vous avez des nouvelles de d'elle ?" demanda Uma

"Elle est dans un camps de redressement pour les plus grands vilains du Royaume en attendant son procès…" fit Mal

Carlos baissa la tête, Jay lui prit la main.

"Oui le plus fou dans tout ça c'est qu'elle se retrouve avec le père de Harry là bas. Au final elle a eu la vie qu'elle voulait." lança plein d'ironie Doug, il y eu de faibles rires.

"Comment va Harry ?" interrogea Carlos.

"Il parle maintenant, mais ne peut toujours pas marcher, je pense que c'est la plus grande leçon qu'il est appris dans la vie. Se méfier des 'belles plantes'. Mais bon la plus à même d'en parler ici c'est : Audrey ici présente qui vient tous les jours lui rendre visite". dit Uma.

Audrey rougis pendant que des "ah" d'exclamation fusèrent. La conversation dériva sur autre chose, et Doug demanda un instant de silence.

"Les amis, maintenant que cette histoire de fou est dernière nous, je me disais qu'elle nous a quand même appris des choses sur nous, sur nos vies, elle en a rapprochés certains" il regarda Jay et Carlos, "elle nous a conforté dans nos aspirations" il regarda Audrey, "on a été bercé par des mensonges et des quiproquo pendants plusieurs mois, et c'est pour ça qu'avec Evie, nous avons décidé de faire quelque chose de vrai, et de nous marier."

Le salon se transforma en un torrent de joie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que tout le monde soit partit. Jay était en train de s'installer dans la chambre d'amis, Carlos passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Jay.."

"Carlos un problème ?" dit il inquiet

"Non. Je me disais juste… T'es pas obligé de dormir dans la chambre d'amis, puisque de toute façon tu n'en ai pas un, et je me sentirais plus rassuré si tu étais à côté de moi."

Les médecins avait dit à Jay que Carlos aurait pas mal de trou de mémoires les six premiers mois de sa convalescence, il fût étonné de constater que le blond se souvenait de ça. Carlos s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

"Oui je m'en souviens."

Ils se dirigère vers la chambre de Carlos extatique s'embrassant à pleine bouche, Jay posa le blond sur le lit. Ils retiré progressivement leur vêtements, quand le fils de Jafar réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que 2 boxer entre eux il colla son front contre celui du blond tout en lui maintenant le visage, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et brûlant.

"Carlos… T'es sûr ? T'es encore faible, on est pas obligé."

"Je veux ressentir quelque chose de vrai Jay. On a beaucoup trop attendu tous les deux pour vivre ça ensemble."

Jay allongea son amant sur le lit et fit glisser leur sous vêtements, il caressa l'étudiant en médecine, ses mains se baladant sur les cicatrices de brûlures dû au filtre d'amour qu'il avait sur le torse. Il interrogea à nouveau Carlos du regard.

"Ca ne me fait pas mal." répondit celui ci.

Jay comprenait bien que c'était la première fois de Carlos et il voulait qu'elle se passe de la meilleure façon possible. Il se mit à caresser le membres brûlant de son amant, qui en redemandait. Quand Carlos fût suffisamment excité, Jay calla ses jambes de part et d'autre de sa tête, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, et fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à son orifices pour préparer Carlos à le recevoir, à son contact Carlos se cambra.

"Dit moi si…" commença Jay

"Non ça va continue."

Jay le pénétra lentement, Carlos grimaça, alors le brun se stoppa pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, quand le blond fût un peu plus détendus il entama des vas et vient qui déclenché des cris de plaisir absolument assourdissant dans la bouche du fils de Cruella d'Enfer. Jay compris que Carlos était au bord de l'implosion, il empoigna donc le sexe de celui ci pour lui donner encore davantage de plaisir. Contre toutes attentes l'acte dura encore 20 minutes avant que les deux hommes se lâchent dans un râle gutturale.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et collants sur le matelas, Carlos remis les cheveux de son amant derrière son oreille et l'embrassa.

"Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, Jay D'Agrabah."

"Moi aussi Carlos D'Enfer."


	14. Epilogue : New Romantics

**Fanfiction Jay / Carlos.**

"Après que Jane l'ait plaqué, Carlos part à la recherche de lui même ça ne sera pas sans compter l'aide de son meilleur ami Jay. D'ailleurs : pourquoi est-il aussi bizarre ?'

**Rated M :** Parce que moments un peu chaud.

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Disney Descendants. C'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents !

**ÉPILOGUE : NEW ROMANTICS**

**(chanson de Taylor Swift)**

**2 ANS PLUS TARD**

La fête battait son plein dans la villa d'Agrabah, en effet Jafar avait prêté sa villa pour la célébration du mariage de Doug et Evie, qui avait pour thème "les milles et une nuit". La nuit était tombée et le jardin était décoré de milliers de lampions et de guirlandes lumineuses.

Pourtant Uma été à l'intérieur, dans le salon, et regardait la rediffusion du procès de Jane, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, Mal qui avait dû témoigner, était à l'écran.

_**(...)**_

**L'avocat : **Votre Altesse, enfin pour clôturer ce procès diriez vous que Jane Fairy est une mauvaise personne ?"

**Mal : **Non Jane Fairy n'est pas une mauvaise personne. C'est une jeune fille convenable, qui avait des désirs de grandeur et qui fût extrêmement impatiente. Je dirais qu'elle souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité depuis toujours : au lycée on se moquait d'elle, elle n'était pas la fille populaire, ou la VK cool, elle était juste la fille de la personne la plus bonne du Royaume. Je dirais juste que Mlle Jane Fairy a fait des mauvais choix, mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle regrette ses actes.

**L'avocat : **Votre Altesse elle vous a tout de même séquestré vous et notre Sérénissime Roi Ben.

**Mal : **Elle avait peur. Comprenez : son bonheur était à porté de mains et nous étions là pour l'en empêcher. Que ne ferions nous pas pour le bonheur Monsieur ?

_**(...)**_

La télé fût éteinte.

"Allez la pieuvre ! On s'en branle de ça !"

"HARRY ! Putain !"

L'ancien pirate s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie.

"Je suis en vie ma petite Uma, je n'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de cette histoire. Je compte profiter de la vie comme jamais."

"En parlant de ça où est ta meuf ?"

"Le vol d'Audrey a été retardé, elle était dans la baie du triton pour dédicacer la nouvelle édition enrichis de son livre '_**Fairy GodKiller : Les coulisses de l'affaire Jane Fairy.'**_" je lui ai envoyé un jet privé diplomatique." il regarda sa montre "oui elle ne devrait plus tarder là"

"Bien sûr, c'est le genre de chose que le _**Super Intendant**_ du Royaume fait pour sa dulcinée." se moqua Uma

"Et qu'est-ce que la triple championne, médaillée d'or olympique de natation d'Auradon a à me redire sur ma conduite ?"

"Non rien" dit elle en riant.

Au même moment : Audrey débarqua dans la pièce.

"Ma chérrrriiiiiee !" hurla Harry. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme des adolescents sur le divan, Uma roula des yeux, et rejoint les autres dans le jardin.

Mal, Evie, Ben et Doug, dansait comme des fous au milieu de l'herbe transformé en piste de danse pour la soirée. Jay et Carlos était, quand à eux, en retrait sirotant du champagne, regardant leurs amis donner le meilleur d'eux-même sur le dancefloor.

"Tu crois que c'est cliché et _**naze**_ que toute cette histoire se finisse de manière si joyeuse ? Le mariage de Doug & Evie, Mal qui attend un bébé, Jane en prison..." demanda Carlos en buvant une gorgé de bulle.

"Non. Parce que si elle se terminait mal tu ne serais pas assis sur mes genoux en ce moment même et, _**ça**_, c'est naze."

Carlos posa sa coupe et caressa le visage de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser. Il retourna par la suite à sa contemplation de la piste de danse.

"Tu trouves le mariage idiot après ce que t'as fait subir Jane la barjot ?" tenta Jay.

"C'était mon rêve de vie avant tout ça. Mais si elle m'a bien fait comprendre un truc c'est qu'on a pas besoin d'un mariage pour vivre un _**véritable**_ amour." répondit Carlos détaché.

Jay posa sa coupe.

"Et si je te le demandais quand même ?" fit Jay.

Carlos se retourna et vis Jay une bague en or blanc sertie d'un rubis et d'un diamant noir.

"Jay.." Carlos surpris l'interrogea du regards.

"Quoi ? Ca serait plutôt cool non ?"

"Enfin Jay… tu vas pas t'enfermer dans le mariage ! Pas toi le grand aventurier qui escalade des montagnes et descends en kayak des cours d'eau !"

Jay prit son amant par la taille

"Qu'on soit bien d'accord Carlos : je ne m'enferme pas dans le mariage, je consolide simplement le lien très fort que je ressens avec toi, et puis… se marier avec l'un des médecins les plus prometteur du Royaume, ça fait de moi une femme comblée."

"Chirurgien vétérinaire !" rectifia Carlos

"Et bien encore mieux ! Je serais Jay D'Agrabah-D'Enfer l'archéologue casse cou marié au mignon petit chirurgien vétérinaire que tu es ! Et puis en vrai tu as pas le choix, j'ai demandé ta main à ta mère tout à l'heure."

"Et ton père ?"

"Il veut déjà offrir des chameaux à ta mère pour que tu acceptes." Ils riaient.

"Attends, qui d'autre est au courant ?" demanda Carlos.

" En fait tout le monde ici est au courant. Alors veux tu faire de moi un homme respectable ?"

Carlos regarda vers la piste de danse, tout le monde les regardait avec un large sourire. Après quelques minutes il dit :

"Oui Jay… carrément." ils s'embrassèrent comme jamais ils ne s'était embrassé, avant que les bras de tous leurs amis les attrapent pour les lancer dans la piscine en mosaïques du jardin.

"BAIN DE MINUIT POUR LES MARIÉS !" hurlaient l'ensemble des convives.

Jay et Carlos émergeaient de l'eau riant, avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, et tel un réel conte de fée : le feu d'artifice prévu pour la célébration se déclencha au même moment.

**FIN**


End file.
